Cradle Will Rock
by Moiself
Summary: Handsome stranger Finn steps into Seth's store and into his life, gently nudged along by happily-mated-to-Roman Dean. Ambreigns & Bállins alpha/beta/omega. Contains mpreg.
1. With friends like these

The bell above the door tinkled, signalling the entrance of a customer. Seth looked up from the gift basket he was putting together and nodded a greeting to the new arrival, who returned it before making his way towards the display of blankets in the corner of the store. Either the guy knew exactly what he wanted or he didn't care as he looked at the display for only a moment, before making his way to the counter with his purchase.

Setting the basket to one side, Seth made room on the counter and smiled at the approaching man.

"Hi, did you get everything you were looking for?"

"Erm. Yes. Thanks. Just this please."

Seth didn't know what was more appealing, the man's accent or his smile. As he reached for the item to ring it up, another tinkle of the door chime followed by a loud huff told him Dean had finally made it back from his trip to the ice cream parlour next door, his arrival causing a slight draft which carried Dean's well known scent and that of the customer towards him.

The subtle musk that hit Seth was all alpha. That explained the speed with which he'd picked the ribbon trimmed blanket, he'd no doubt been sent on a mission by his omega. He probably had some crying little girl at home breaking her heart looking for her blankie, waiting for her daddy to come and make it all better.

As much as he would like to keep the guy a little longer, that image spurred Seth on, so he quickly rang up and bagged the purchase. He handed the bag over, popping a little something in as he did so.

The alpha fished the wrapped chocolate out of the bag and looked at him quizzically.

"A little something for your omega."

"Oh right. Thanks. This isn't for my omega. But thanks."

He flashed that killer smile at Seth one last time and left, pausing for a split second before opening the door and heading into the street.

An elbow to the ribs and the appearance of an ice cream cone in front of his face alerted him to the fact that Dean had made his way behind the counter.

"Seth, dude, he was totally sniffing you out."

"He was not Dean. And even if he was, it doesn't matter. Didn't you hear him? It's not for MY omega. Meaning he has one, just not the one he was in here shopping for."

"I am telling you, he's unmated. Trust me on this. That alpha is single."

Dean had met his mate a little over a year ago when he was out delivering one of their gift baskets that turned out to be for Roman's beta baby sister. Roman had answered the door, and the rest as they say, was history.

" _I took one look at him Seth, one breath of his scent and I knew. Just knew. That was my alpha. Mine. Mine mine mine."_

Evidently, it had been exactly the same for Roman. They'd had their first date that night, by the end of the week Dean had moved into Roman's apartment, bonded the week after and by the time the one month anniversary of their first meeting rolled round, Dean had gone off his birth control, they were actively trying to get pregnant and Roman was shopping around for a suitable family home for them. Now here they were, ready to move into their new home with three more months to get it ready for the little boy that Dean was carrying.

"You're pregnant, not psychic."

Shaking off the mental picture of the alpha with the gorgeous smile stopping the tears of a little girl with a gorgeous smile of her own, Seth took the ice cream that was now being waved in front of him.

"But I asked for strawberry, Dean!"

"It's mint chocolate chip, be thankful I offered to get ya one in the first place! Of course if you don't want it..."

"Didn't say that. Look I'm eating it. I'm convinced you've got hollow legs, because there's no other explanation for where you're putting it all..."

"Eating for two here Seth."

"You sure about that? Maybe there's another one hiding in there."

"Not funny. Not funny at all. He's just got his daddy's appetite."

"Even Roman stops eating at some point."

"Great. Now you've upset him. Hush kiddo. Uncle Seth didn't mean to call you greedy."

"I didn't call him greedy, I just wondered where the hell you're putting all of that food."

"It's all healthy sh...stuff. S'good for him."

Seth couldn't fault him there. Dean had gone full earth omega since discovering he was pregnant. Aside from the occasional treat, it was all wholesome organic home cooked meals, prenatal yoga and 'no swearing in front of the bump!'. Smiling, Seth apologised. First to Dean and then ducking down, to the bump.

Which was precisely the moment that the door chime tinkled again. Dean hissed his name and whacked him on the shoulder, just in case he'd missed it.

Straightening up, he found himself face to face with the alpha with the killer smile and gorgeous accent.

"Hi."

"Hi there. Everything ok? Is there a problem with the blanket?"

"Blanket? Oh, no everything's grand. Blanket's great, Bayley's going to love it."

So his lucky omega's name was Bayley, or maybe they were a lucky beta. Still lucky though.

"Is there anything else we can get for you then? If it's something we don't have in stock we can order it in."

"No, no, I don't need anything else."

The alpha stared at Seth, not in a challenging way, more like he was trying to work something out. Seth could feel the ice cream starting to melt and run down his hand, but he didn't really want to take a lick of it while under that gaze. Ever the good friend, Dean solved that problem by taking the cone out of his hand and getting stuck in since he'd already devoured his own. Without thinking, Seth brought his hand to his mouth and licked up the tiny bit of ice cream there.

The alpha leaned forward ever so slightly at that sight.

Extending his hand, he finally spoke.

"The name's Finn, and you are?"

"Seth."

"Pleasure to meet you Seth."

"Likewise."

As he shook Finn's hand, Seth couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was going. Didn't the alpha...didn't Finn need to get home to his omega? What about that little girl with Finn's smile waiting on her daddy?

"...so what do you say? Do you fancy it?"

"Sorry, what what that?"

"I said would you like to grab a coffee after you've finished work tonight?"

"Coffee? Errr, well…"

"Yes, he'd love to go out for a coffee with you, wouldn't you Seth? Yes, see he agrees. We close at six tonight, he'll be ready for six thirty. Blue door around the side of the building here, his apartment is upstairs."

"Dean! Sorry about him, hormones. Yes, six thirty will be great."

"The blue door?"

"Yes, ring the bell and I'll buzz you up."

"Great, I'll see you then...Seth."

With a final blast of that smile, Finn took his leave. Seth spun round to glare at Dean.

"Do you want to explain yourself?"

"What?"

Seth swore there was no one who could manage to look so perfectly innocent as Dean, while at the same time being so perfectly infuriating.

"You just agreed to a date on my behalf! With an alpha who's probably already mated!"

"He's single."

"Dean!"

"He's unmated, you're unmated. You could have said no, but you didn't."

"Dean! How could I after you accepted for me. That would have been so rude."

"You tell yourself whatever you need to Sethie boy."

Patting his bump, Dean smiled beatifically at his closest of close friends.

"Sides, Junior and I have a good feeling about this."


	2. What's yours is mine

"Seth, it's five thirty. We've had one customer in the past half hour. I think you can clock off now and go start getting ready."

Dean took the stack of baby shirts Seth was carrying out of his hands and nudged his friend gently but firmly towards the door that separated his private quarters from store.

"We don't close until six..."

"Go! I can look after things by myself until then."

"But..."

"Will you just go! If we have a sudden rush of people looking for pregnancy pants or," he glanced down, "milk, naps and rock'n roll shirts...this new? Oh, we're having one of these...What was I saying? Yes, look if it gets busy I'll call you ok. Now GO."

"Fine. This is such a waste of time you know."

Dean gave Seth the look, refined over the long years of their friendship that had many meanings, today's meaning being 'the sooner you give in and do what I say the easier it will be'. Throwing his hands up in surrender, Seth admitted defeat, headed through the door and stomped off up the stairs.

As soon as he was gone, Dean flopped down gracelessly in one of the chairs scattered round the store for the benefit of their more heavily pregnant clientele and surveyed his little empire, well his shared empire. With a little help from both sets of parents, he and Seth had opened Cradle Will Rock soon after leaving college, and through hard work, excellent people skills and the solid foundation of a couple of business degrees, had made it a success. They were the go-to store for pregnant people who wanted to stay smart and stylish, and had become known for their quirky but cute baby clothes and gifts. The store had also brought Dean his mate, and if he was reading the situation correctly, it was looking very likely that it had brought Seth his too. All he wanted for Seth was for him to find even a fraction of the happiness he had with Roman.

He rubbed a gentle hand over his belly as Junior stirred.

"That's right kiddo, we want Uncle Seth to find a nice alpha like your daddy, don't we?"

The little one was being very feisty today, all that ice cream earlier seemed to have given him an energy boost. Dean figured there was no harm in sitting here a while longer, at least until Junior settled down. He was still sitting there ten minutes later when the door chimed. Without looking up, he spoke to the new customer.

"Sorry we're closed."

"Does the owner know you're turning away customers?"

The scent of home, the scent of RomanAndDean, filled his senses.

"Rome!"

Dean made a half hearted attempt to get up but gave up halfway through instead flapping his arms at his mate in a 'come here' sort of fashion.

Roman helped him out of the chair, then slid into his spot before settling his omega back in his lap. Dean curled into his alpha's embrace as best his bump would allow in the confines of the seat.

"Mmmm...missed you today...you smell like sawdust..."

Burying his face in his alpha's hair, he drew a deep breath and smiled as he felt their son start to calm.

"How come you're on your own? Where's Seth?"

"I sent him upstairs early to get ready. He's got a date tonight..."

"Not really a reason to leave you on your own."

Still hidden by Roman's hair, Dean rolled his eyes at his over protectiveness.

"It's been five minutes. Ten tops. And you didn't let me finish...he's got a date with an alpha...and before you interrupt me again, I think this is _the_ alpha."

Roman sat back a little so he could see Dean's face.

" _The_ alpha? You sure?"

"Only thing I'm surer about is you...I saw the guy sniffing him out, and the way he looked at him. It was...it was like the way you look at me."

" _You_ saw him sniffing Seth out? When was all this?"

"Earlier. He came in to buy something and then he came back, like two minutes later, and asked Seth for coffee, but of course he was daydreaming, but I could see what was going on so of course I said he'd meet him, because Rome, you should have seen them…and now Finn's on his way back here for six thirty to pick Seth up."

"Whoa there baby, slow down. Let me get this straight. An alpha came into the store earlier, this Finn guy, Seth served him and you think there was chemistry?"

"Yep."

"He asked Seth on a date and you accepted?"

"Because Seth was being useless."

"And now they're going out tonight?"

"Yep. For coffee."

"So this Finn dude, what's his surname?"

"No idea, never seen him before."

"What?"

Roman covered his face with both hands for a second before speaking to his mate again.

"Dean baby, please tell me you aren't just sending your closest friend out into the night with an absolute stranger? He could be all kinds of shady!"

"But Roman, you didn't see them…"

"No, but I'm gonna.I wanted to show you the house and then take you out for dinner, but looks like we're going to have a change of plan."

"The house? It's done?"

"I think so, I finished the last door frame today, it's just waiting on your approval. AFTER I've met this alpha of Seth's."

Dean knew that tone. It was the one which had a core of steel running through it and he knew that no amount of sweet talk would get Roman to change his mind. He had decided that he would meet this Finn and that was the end of it. Checking the clock, he saw that it was close enough to six to start locking up. Roman helped his omega with the end of day tasks and in no time at all they were making their way upstairs to Seth's apartment.

"Rome! Did that omega of yours tell you what he did?"

"And hello to you too Seth. Yes he told me."

Seth stepped aside as Dean sped past towards the bathroom, a fairly common occurrence these days.

"I have no idea why I'm going through with this, I mean the guy is good looking, really good looking, but there's no way he's unmated."

"If you don't think he's single why not call it off?"

"I couldn't be rude and say no after Dean had already said yes, and besides, I don't even have his number to call and cancel if I wanted to..."

Any further conversation was stifled as both men were enveloped in a cough inducing haze of cologne. Dean was clearly finished in the bathroom.

"Here, put some of this on."

Dean managed to add a few more squirts of the expensive fragrance to the cloud before Roman got the bottle away from him.

"Dean, will you CALM DOWN? Roman...a little help here please?"

"Dean, give the guy some space. He's only going out for coffee, not a three course meal!"

Seth mouthed a thank you to Roman and stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"He'll be here in five, so you know, if you two need to go on…"

"No, no...we don't have anything to rush home for. Do we, Rome?"

"Nope. No rush."

Seth could tell by the look on Roman's face what that meant.

"Oh GOD. Please do not ask him if his intentions are honourable..."

"I'm promising nothing."

Seth had no more opportunity to protest as at that precise moment the intercom buzzed...


	3. But first, coffee

Finn stood in front of the blue door waiting for a response. Should he buzz again? Was he even at the right door? Looking round he couldn't see any others so this must be the correct one. Just as he reached to push the buzzer again, the speaker crackled into life.

"Finn?"

"Hi, yeah."

"Come on up."

Hearing the click of the lock, he pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway, pausing for a second to give himself a quick pat down before climbing the stairs. Coming to another door on the landing, Finn raised his hand to knock, but it was opened before he had the chance.

"...Roman! I'll get it! Hi!"

Ok, who was Roman? And why was Seth looking so sheepish?

"Come on in…" Seth opened the door wide and stepped back to allow Finn to pass. The room beyond was bright and cosy and mostly occupied with a large, serious looking alpha and the pregnant omega who had been in the store earlier.

He remembered hearing Seth call the omega Dean earlier, which meant that the big alpha must be Roman. He had similar sort of colouring to Seth, perhaps he was an older brother.

Seth remembered his manners.

"Finn, this is Roman, Dean's Alpha. Dean you met earlier..."

At the mention of his name, Dean gave a little wave from his spot on the couch, Roman however remained standing facing Finn, arms crossed and stern faced.

"...won't be a second, just gotta grab a jacket."

As Seth ducked out of the room, Finn stepped up to Roman and extended a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

The hand that grasped his own was huge and the handshake firm.

"So where are you guys off to tonight?"

"Bayley suggested, ah what was it now, Mimi's? Mona's? Something beginning with an M anyway..."

At the mention of that name again Dean couldn't help but ask.

"It's Mina's. Good choice, it's Seth's favourite. Who's Bayley?"

"Subtle as a brick..." Roman muttered under his breath.

"She's my friend Hideo's mate. They've just had a baby and I'm in town visiting. That's why I was in the store earlier, picking up a gift for Hannah." That wasn't the whole reason he was in town, but it was enough for now.

Roman raised an eyebrow at this.

"So you're visiting your friend and his mate and their new baby, but you're skipping out already?"

 _Not wanting to show up empty handed he had called into the baby boutique on a last minute whim. Hideo had insisted that he stay with Bayley and himself and was refusing to even think of taking any sort of money, so the least Finn could do was bring a gift for their new arrival. He certainly hadn't banked on the cute sales assistant getting under his skin so quickly that not even five minutes later he was back asking him on a date, but it was as if he was acting on autopilot. That was him, that was his mate. It took all the willpower he had to drag himself away and off to his friend's home._

 _He managed about five minutes of trying to behave as if nothing significant had happened before Hideo called him out on it._

" _What's going on here Finn, you're not really with us are you?"_

" _Sorry, I'm just a bit...thing is...oh god I'm an awful friend. I came out here to see you guys and meet Hannah, and I know Bayley's planned a dinner, but I foundmymateandgottadatelater…"_

" _Slow down, you what?"_

" _Found. My. Mate."_

" _Bayley honey! Don't worry about dinner! Finn's got to go out!"_

 _She came through from putting the flowers Finn had brought her in water._

" _Oh, ok, mind me asking why?"_

" _He's got a date. With his mate."_

" _Mate? What are you doing sitting here then! Go show him to his room so he can shower and get ready! Wasting time sitting here talking. Go! Go!"_

"I know, I'm a terrible guest..." Finn smiled apologetically, "...but they were fine once I explained the circumst..."

"Ok! That's me. Ready to go?"

Before he had a chance to say another word, Finn found himself practically dragged out the door and back down the stairs. Just as Seth opened the door to the street, Dean's voice came yelling down to them.

"Have fun! AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"Oh my god...I'm sorry about him…" Once again, Finn found himself being manhandled, this time out into the evening air.

Finally he had a chance to stop and just take a proper look at the omega, and he liked what he saw. He was a little taller than himself, with dark hair tied back as it had been earlier and the warmest brown eyes Finn had ever seen. His tanned skin was set off wonderfully by a dark shirt and blue jeans, both just tight enough to hint at the body underneath. He shook that thought off, it was far too early to start down that path.

Unleashing his most charming smile, he spoke.

"So, is Mina's ok with you? It's come highly recommended…"

"Sure." Well that was an unenthusiastic response.

"Is it far? I drove here, but it's such a nice evening, I was thinking we could maybe walk. Your call though, you've been on your feet working all day."

Seth opted to walk. As they made their way towards the coffee shop, they chatted politely. Last names were exchanged; Seth put him straight about Roman, "my brother? No, he's just verrrrry overprotective."; he put Seth straight about Bayley, "my best friend's mate. They just had a little girl.". He was rather relieved to notice Seth relaxing slightly after that particular revelation.

Better than any conversation though, was the effect of the light breeze which had sprung up as they walked. Bit by bit it carried away the cloud of cologne which Seth had been wearing like an extra jacket, and allowed the omega's own natural scent to envelop Finn.

It smelled of a thousand things that said 'home' to him. It smelled like Granny Bálor's kitchen on a Friday afternoon after school, like Sunday morning walks along the seafront, like clean sheets and the weekend newspapers in bed, like lavender, like buttered toast, like coming home and relaxing after a long day and under it all, and over it all and running through it all a unique note that could only be Seth.

Too soon they reached their destination and that glorious scent became diluted. Mina's was about halfway full and after placing their order at the counter, Finn insisting on paying since he'd been the one to ask Seth out, they easily found a quiet table in amongst the array of bentwood chairs, low armchairs and cozy couches.

The table was almost tiny enough to justify how closely they were sitting, feet toe to toe underneath it, almost but not quite.

Now that the ice had been broken by their walk, the conversation flowed freely, pausing only momentarily when their order arrived.

"...so it was just me and my dads until Dean and his family moved next door and they kind of adopted all three of us. You've seen what he's like, his mom's exactly the same...oh, thanks Mina..busy in here tonight.."

Finn watched as Seth interacted with the cafe owner, and marvelled at the concoction she placed in front of him. Clearly the omega had a sweet tooth to go with his sweet smile if the stack of peanut butter and cookie crumb and chocolate cream was anything to go by. He filed that piece of information away for future reference, and as corny as it was he couldn't help but notice that the chocolate syrup drizzled across the plate was the exact same colour as Seth's eyes.

He laughed at himself, out loud apparently, because Seth had set down his fork and was now looking at him with a curious expression.

"What? Please tell me I don't have cream on my face?"

Reaching across the table, Finn slowly made out to wipe away a smudge, but instead booped Seth on his nose.

"Nah, still perfect.."

The tiny hint of a blush on Seth's cheeks at the compliment was very gratifying, as was the few seconds too long that Seth's lips lingered when Finn broke off a piece of his raspberry and white chocolate cookie and offered it to him...offered, fed, same difference. The accompanying look from the omega gave him hope that he and his date were on the same page.

Coffee long finished, it was only when he was reluctantly forced to answer a call of nature that Finn actually realised how much time they had passed talking. He dragged himself away from the table and made the quickest bathroom break in history.

When he emerged from the bathroom though, his heart sank. The table was empty, the chairs still facing each other, deserted. He thought the evening had been going so well. Then as quickly as it had sank, his heart soared again as he registered the frantic waving of his date, who hadn't left at all, merely moved to a comfy looking sofa with a view of the tiny corner stage.

"You'll like this guy. I think. Maybe. If you like folksy stuff. Do you like folksy stuff? You probably do, you're Irish."

Laughing, Finn sat down. At the same moment a waiter appeared with another cappuccino and another americano.

"I ordered again, hope you don't mind."

"Might be a bit late for me, but I suppose I can sip at it."

"It's decaf."

Finn felt an unexpected burst of warmth in his core at the notion that his omega was looking after him in a small way. Under the pretence of taking off his jacket, he moved a little closer to Seth until shoulders were touching, thighs were touching, knees were touching.

At that moment, the lights dimmed and all eyes were on the singer as he took his place on stage, so no one noticed Seth leaning into the alpha, just a bit, and no one noticed Finn sliding his arm round the omega's shoulder, but that was fine, because Finn didn't notice any one except Seth either.


	4. The next best thing

_Seth tried to focus on the artist playing on stage, but failed miserably. All he had room for in his head was the alpha sitting beside him and how utterly right it felt to have Finn's arm around his shoulders. This evening had not gone at all the way he'd expected when he's gotten out of bed this morning. Not that he was complaining. Not one bit._

 _Taking the gentle drumming of Finn's fingers on his upper arm as an indication that he was caught up in the performance, Seth tipped his head ever so slightly so as to catch a sneaky hit of the alpha's scent. Even here with all the other people around, and the aroma of coffee in the air it came through clearly, and it smelled like HIS. Though Finn's gaze never left the stage, he must have registered Seth's movement as his arm pulled him in a little closer. So right. That felt so right. He hadn't realised how disappointed he'd been in thinking that Finn was mated until he had found out that he wasn't, and once that misunderstanding had been cleared up he had really been able to enjoy himself and the company of the man beside him._

 _Truth be told it wasn't just the man's company Seth had enjoyed. His smile was almost all he had remembered from their first meeting in the store. It had been dazzling, noteworthy even if Finn had already been taken. Now though, he knew that it was just the icing on the cake. If cake had actual genuinely sparkling blue eyes and a fit body in a well dressed package._

 _They'd stayed like that, close and comfortable until Mina's had closed, Finn's arm only leaving Seth's shoulders when they walked back to the store and the alpha's car. Even then, they walked closely beside each other, their hands brushing from time to time._

 _Reaching the blue door of his apartment, Seth turned to face Finn. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, the alpha spoke._

" _Thanks for coming out tonight Seth, I really truly had a great time...I'm going to kick myself for what I'm about to say next, and believe me, it's not what I want, but I'm going to go now."_

" _Oh...you don't want to..." Seth gestured in the direction of the door._

" _I do, but I really should go back and see Hideo and his family. They are the reason I'm here after all, but I don't head back until Monday afternoon, can I see you tomorrow sometime?"_

" _Sure. See you tomorrow then." Seth turned to put his key in the lock, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed at how such a great evening had finished._

" _Seth, wait..." He turned back to Finn. "...I forgot one thing."_

 _Seth thought his heart was about to explode out of his chest when the alpha took his free hand in both of his and raised it to his lips, placing a single kiss in the middle of the omega's palm. Never letting go of his hand, Finn drew him in closer and in another heartbeat, those lips that had been pressed to his hand in that most intimate of gestures were pressed against his own. The alpha's kiss was gentle and over much too soon, though Seth was soothed by the quiet sigh and almost apologetic smile Finn gave him before walking away to where he'd left his car._

The buzzing of the door cut into Seth's daydream. He hadn't been asleep, having wakened a while ago, merely been lying in bed staring at the ceiling and running over the events of the previous day in his head.

He flung himself out of bed probably more melodramatically than necessary without an audience there to witness it and stomped through the apartment to the intercom. Dean had obviously got impatient at his lack of news and decided to come interrogate him in person. He hit the talk button.

"DEAN! USE YOUR DAMN KEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BURST IN ON ME WITH A HUNKY ALPHA!"

"Glad to hear it."

That wasn't Dean.

Seth didn't know whether to cringe or rejoice.

"Finn! Hi...yeah...come on up."

Hitting the entry button, he immediately flew to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, deciding that getting rid of morning breath took priority over clothes, the sleep pants he was wearing were respectable enough.

Job done, he headed back to the door. Seth had no idea why Finn was at his door at nine am on a Sunday morning, but he was looking forward to finding out.

Running his fingers through his hair in a last minute attempt to tame it, he opened the door to a glorious sight. A very attractive alpha with two cups of coffee in a holder in one hand and a paper bag full of mysteries in the other.

"In a perfect world, I'd be bringing you breakfast in bed, but how about the next best thing?"

There it was again, that smile, bright and beaming. Seth flashed his best effort back and waved Finn into the room, subtly inhaling his scent as he passed by. He watched as the alpha hovered for a brief second, then sat himself down at one end of the couch. Seth closed the door then crossed the room to take up the seat next to him.

"I suppose it'll do...this time."

That earned him another flash of that devastating smile and a coffee cup.

"One black americano with vanilla syrup."

That made Seth pause. He'd ordered his own drinks last night so how did Finn know about the syrup. The question must have been easy to read on his face.

"Call it a lucky guess."

"Hell of a guess."

"Ok, you got me..." Finn exhaled dramatically,"...I could taste it on you, you know, when we said goodnight."

"No way could you have tasted that. You couldn't possibly have."

"Yep. Did so. Don't you believe me?"

"Ah no. I don't."

"What if I was to prove it to you?"

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Finn took the cup back from Seth and held a hand out as if to say 'wait'. With a deadly serious expression, he lifted the cup to his mouth, pausing just as it seemed that he was about to drink.

"Now remember, this is for science."

Seth watched as Finn took a sip, then shuddered slightly at the sweetness. Composing himself, he faced Seth, closed his eyes and pouting, tapped the corner of his mouth.

Obviously Seth was taking too long to act, the alpha peered at him with one eye and with a straight face reminded him, "For science." before resuming his pose.

Curiosity got the better of Seth. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Finn's in a mirror of the soft, easy, brief kiss he'd been reliving not all that long ago. Sitting back he licked his lips and gave his verdict on the experiment.

"Ok, so there's something...don't know that I could absolutely say it was vanilla...I'm mainly just getting coff...what?"

If the shaking of Finn's shoulders didn't give it away, the chuckling definitely did. Realising he'd been pranked, Seth lightly punched the alpha on the arm.

"You shit."

Just when Seth thought Finn's grin couldn't get any wider, boom. It really did light up his whole face.

"So how did you know then?"

"I heard you ordering last night. Some of us like to pay attention to our date instead of just staring at their ass…"

"Ha. You saw that. In my defence, it's a pretty nice ass."

"Thanks, grew it myself."

"You're still a shit."

"And you're pretty cute when you're pretending to be angry."

Seth did his best to feign indignance, but it was no good, not with those eyes trained on him. Or with that hand lightly tracing a path along his arm and across his bare shoulder.

"Not pretending."

The shiver that ran through him as Finn's hand reached his jaw showed that up for the lie it was. Instinctively he leaned into the touch, his pulse quickening as the alpha brushed his hair back from his face and slowly drew him into another kiss.

Not just a brush of the lips this time, Finn's mouth was hot and urgent against his own, his tongue begging for entry and meeting no resistance from Seth. He felt as though he was melting into the alpha's touch, the memory of any previous kisses, any previous lovers burned away by the complete utter rightness of the moment. Any doubt vanished, with absolute certainty, he knew this alpha was his. His mate.

The kiss lasted for a split second and for an eternity and every measure of time in between, and when it finally broke, Seth found himself astride the lap of the alpha, of his alpha wrapped tightly in his arms. Blue eyes stared deep into brown as he became aware of the scent of arousal in the room.

Finn was first to break the silence.

"My Omega…"

"My Alpha…"

"Coffee's gone cold…"

"I can reheat it...or…"

"Or…"

"Sunday morning lie ins are traditional, and my bedroom is just through there."

"Bed sounds good...lead the way."


	5. Right place, right time

Roman paused in the doorway for a second and took advantage of a rare moment of stillness to enjoy the sight of his mate, quiet and at ease. Technically it was only because he was asleep right now that Hurricane Dean wasn't whirling about, but Roman loved this side of Dean just as much as the lively one, so he wasn't going to complain. Especially since this might be one of the lag chance they would have to take it easy for a while. His omega had given the work done to the house his final seal of approval last night, so they were ready to make a start with the move, and of course, Dean being Dean, he'd already started trying to pack last night before Roman had physically picked him up and carried him to bed.

If everything went to plan, they'd be moved and settled in well before the baby made his appearance. He supposed he should stop calling him 'the baby' now that they'd decided on a name. Standing in the room that was to become the nursery in the new house, they'd started the conversation and by the time they had arrived back at the apartment, baby had a name, and a very fine one at that, Thomas Logan Reigns. Within the hour he was already being called Tommy by both his daddies.

Roman wondered for a moment who Tommy would favour. Would he be dark like him, or fair like his omega daddy? Would he have his thick black hair, or Dean's unruly fine curls? Perhaps he would simply be a perfect blend of them both; he honestly couldn't wait to find out.

As his mate began to stir, Roman crossed to the side of the bed and set the tray he was carrying down on the nightstand before stretching out beside his mate, back propped against the pillows. As if by instinct, Dean shuffled across the bed towards him and rested his head in his lap.

Roman gently ran his hand through his omega's blond mop and smiled down at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Dean mumbled something unintelligible in reply and sighed happily as Roman continued to comb through his hair.

"Mmm. S'nice. Keep doin' that..."

Roman could never deny his mate anything, so for the next few minutes as Dean slowly blinked his was into full wakefulness, he obliged, stopping only when his omega suddenly sat up, kissed him briefly on the lips and made to get out of bed.

The alpha raised an eyebrow and gestured at the nightstand.

"Babe, I brought you breakfast in bed. I thought we could have a nice lazy morning."

Dean gestured at his bump in response.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, but your son is currently using my bladder as a pillow so I gotta take care of this first."

Watching him waddle off towards the bathroom, Roman smiled at his mates choice of sleepwear once again. Despite being the co owner of a pregnancy and baby boutique and having access to all the suitable clothing a pregnant male omega could want, Dean had chosen to sleep in one of Roman's well worn, well washed old t-shirts and a pair if his boxers ever since his bump had first started to show. Not that Roman minded one bit. Quite the contrary. He loved seeing his omega's bump stretching out his clothes. Dean had told him that he preferred the the old t-shirt because of how soft it felt against his skin and more importantly because it smelled like Roman.

Dean came back into the room and crawled onto the bed, nudging his alpha's legs apart with his knee so he could settle between then and lean his back against his mate's broad chest.

Resting his hands on Dean's bump, Roman leaned forward and lightly kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder and breathed deeply of his mate's scent. He let his senses be filled with it, the scent that spoke straight to the core of his being of home, family, mate. The alpha felt the shiver that ran through Dean at the touch of his lips.

With his chin tucked into Dean's shoulder, he felt as though there wasn't an alpha on the planet who could possibly be as contented as he was at that moment. Here he was, wrapped around his mate, their baby would be here soon and they were about to move into their new home which would hopefully be filled with children before long. They had already discussed it and neither wanted Tommy to be an only child.

Not for the first time, and no doubt not for the last, he sent a silent thank you to the two ladies from Sasha's office who were unable to make the baby shower in person and had ordered her the gift basket from Cradle Will Rock. Also to his mother for forgetting to bring the good tablecloths and insisting that he dropped them round to Sasha's meaning that he was the closest person to the door when the bell rang.

The memory of his first sight and scent of the omega currently nestled between his legs would be seared in his mind forever.

He'd just completed his errand, admittedly reluctantly, and said a quick polite hello to the assembled party of omegas and women and had been about to leave when the doorbell chimed. He opened it to be greeted with the sight of the mate he'd been waiting on his entire life, though he never knew it until the omega's scent hit him and he looked up from the delivery note in his hand.

At the same time as that wonderful fragrance invaded his senses, the brightest blue eyes he ever saw met his own. He didn't need a mirror to know that the look of recognition on the man's face was a reflection of his own. Both men must have stared at each other for a little too long as suddenly Roman became aware of his mother appearing to see what the hold up was. Reading the situation for what it was, she took the basket and muttered a "talk to him son" on the way past.

Roman had walked Dean back to his van and secured a date for that night before he drove off. That was on the Monday. He'd picked him up from the apartment above the store that he'd shared with Seth at the time and by the Saturday, Dean was officially moved into Roman's apartment after spending every free moment in the alpha's company.

Their bonding ceremony the following Saturday made their matehood official and had been a beautiful affair. Standing in the circle of their nearest and dearest they made their declarations as the officiant tied the gorgeous handfasting cord which Dean's little sister Paige and Seth had made for them round their joined hands. Dean Regal and Roman Reigns entered the circle, Alpha and Omega Reigns left it, embracing the titles that came with their newly bonded status. He sighed happily at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?"

Roman planted another soft kiss to his mate's neck, then sat back to answer.

"You. And our bonding ceremony."

Dean smiled at his own memories of the day.

"I wonder will Paige and I be making a cord for Seth soon?"

"If the text I had from Mina while I was fixing your breakfast is anything to go by then I'd say yes...time to get out Grandma Regal's braiding loom."

Dean twisted round so he was half facing his alpha.

"What text? What did she say?"

"Only that the alpha who was in with Seth last night, and there until she closed by the way, was back in this morning as soon as they opened. Fetching coffee and breakfast to go. For two. And one of them was Seth's regular order…...but he wasn't wearing the same clothes as last night."

A look of concentration came over Dean's face and he absentmindedly stroked his belly as he thought his way around this information.

"So. He didn't stay the night, but he was round there this morning, or was on his way round there at least. And he got the right coffee too. Oh he's good. I told you this was the one Romie...I told you. I have to call Seth…"

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean to prevent him from getting off the bed and going looking for his phone.

"Whoa there baby...c'mon, do you think they'll appreciate being disturbed? Don't you remember our first date? What happened after?"

"Ah. Yeah. Maybe not."

His cheeks flushed at the recollection and Roman found himself suddenly being kissed passionately, and then just as suddenly not, as Dean sat bolt upright.

"Roman! What am I going to wear? I'm as big as a house! I'm so fat!"

It took Roman a minute to catch up.

"Wear when? Oh, you mean if this Finn guy really is Seth's mate?"

"Yes!"

"Dean baby, you will look gorgeous no matter what you wear. Haven't you got the first pick of the best selection of manternity wear in town?"

"How many times Ro? Its _pa_ ternity, not _man_ ternity…"

"Well you know what I meant."

"But FAT Ro. Look at me. Fat."

Dean flailed his arms about in despair. Roman caught the one closest to him and kissed it.

"I'm looking, and I don't see fat..."

"You need glasses. I'm a beached whale."

"If you let me finish...I don't see fat. I see my handsome beloved mate, who has never looked more beautiful to me than he does right now, even in my ratty old shirt with his hair going fifty different directions. Who is carrying our little Tommy and looking after him so well until it's going to be time for us to meet him face to face. Who I'm so very very proud of for everything. And who is definitely not fat."

As he spoke, Roman stroked his big hands over Dean's bump, feeling Tommy nudge back, almost as if acknowledging his father speaking his name. His mate's smile at the sensation melted his heart.

"I really am proud of you Dean. Now let's get you and this little one fed, then I think it's time for a foot rub for you, and maybe some cuddles. Your every wish is my command today, I don't want you to have to get out of this bed at all."

Reaching for the bowl of fruit that he'd brought in earlier, he picked out a strawberry and offered it to Dean.

"Not getting out of bed all day sounds pretty incredible….though it is kinda how I ended up this way."

"So it is…"

"Can't get pregnant when you're already knocked up you know"

"Eat up baby, you're going to need the energy…"


	6. There's a first time for everything

Finn looked up at the man seated on his lap and saw shining in Seth's eyes the hunger he himself felt. Bed was a perfect idea. Finn was in no rush, he had all day, he wanted to savour this moment, to touch and taste every inch of this gorgeous creature the universe had by some miracle deemed him worthy of.

As he stared his hands began to trace a lazy rhythm of soft light strokes on Seth's bare back. Dragging his gaze away from his omega, he dipped his head and began to map out the contours of his mate's pectorals with his lips and tongue. Buried like this in his chest, Seth's scent was truly intoxicating to him.

Seth's hands came up to cradle Finn's head as his mouth continued to travel across that smooth fragrant skin. He began to roll his hips, rocking his own hardness down onto the alpha's faltering only briefly when Finn's questing mouth found his left nipple, gently teasing the firm peak with his clever tongue.

Spurred on by the sighs from above, Finn laid a trail of kisses across to Seth's right nipple lavishing the same attention upon it. At the same time as Seth's hands dropped to rest on his shoulders, Finn's own stilled their dance across the omega's back and dipped beneath the waistband of his sleep pants. Fingers spread wide he caressed the firm muscle of Seth's ass. It felt as perfect to his touch as he had imagined and fleetingly he wondered would it feel as good to his lips.

His nimble fingers continued their exploration of Seth's heated flesh, until they reached his cleft. Gently spreading the omega's cheeks he brushed against his hole, feeling the wetness of the slick already there. Unable to resist the siren call of that wet heat, a finger crept forward to dip inside. The groan from Seth at the welcome intrusion shot straight to his cock and he offered no resistance when the omega tugged at the back of his hair, forcing Finn's mouth from away from his chest and freeing it up for a kiss.

Feeling the hot insides of Seth with his tongue and his finger was not enough. Every atom of his being was crying out to mate with the omega, claim him, knot him. He forced himself to pull away from the kiss.

Staring deep into Seth's eyes it took him a moment to find his voice.

"Which room?"

Seth nodded towards his bedroom door. Finn scooched forward to the edge of the seat.

"Hang on then hot stuff."

With that warning, Finn adjusted his grip so he was clasping under Seth's thighs and pushed himself to his feet. Instinctively Seth's legs wrapped round the alpha's waist and his arms fastened tightly round his neck as Finn carried him the short distance to his room.

"We've got all day?"

Seth asked as Finn peppered his neck with kisses, a question, not an admonition.

"All day." Finn confirmed. "I've got a meeting tomorrow morning with Hideo and the senior partner to let them know my final decision and that's it."

Situating himself and the omega down on the bed, he noted his curious expression.

"What's up?"

The light of realisation slowly dawned.

"Ahhh….remember last night when I mentioned that I was a veterinarian? And that's how I met Hideo? In college?"

Seth nodded earnestly while at the same time untucking Finn's shirt from his jeans and making a start on unfastening his buttons. The alpha shivered as Seth's nimble fingers brushed against his collarbone, but continued nonetheless.

"Well, I've been working since graduation in a smallish practice in the city, Dr Moody has decided to retire now though and we're shutting up shop."

His interest piqued, Seth stopped what he was doing and gave Finn his full attention.

"Go on…"

"So, the practice that Hideo works for is expanding and they were wanting to take on someone new. He knew that I was looking, so he put my name forward. We've spoken on the phone and I liked the sound of what was being offered.

This weekend wasn't just about coming here to meet Hannah. Before I give them my final decision and sign the contract, Doc Layfield wanted me to spend a day or two in town, have a look around...see if I could envision a future here."

"And?"

"I can't see myself anywhere else except right here."

Guiding Seth until the omega's head was on the pillows, he tucked his face into the crook of his omega's neck and breathed deeply of his luscious scent.

"Right. Here."

Seth's hands were busy once more, removing Finn's shirt and unbuckling his belt. With a last inhale, Finn raised himself up so he was kneeling between the other man's parted legs, their hands working together to undo the buttons of his fly. Seth's eyes never left his until the last button was popped and the heavy fabric of his jeans could be slipped off his hips. His boxers quickly followed allowing his erection to spring free.

Ducking down to kiss the man lying in front of him, Finn eased Seth's sleep pants down, exposing him fully. Neither man wanted to break the kiss as arms and legs flailed about to get rid of the last items of clothing, Finn at one point almost sliding off the edge of the bed in his enthusiasm.

In the scrabble to get back onto the bed, he ended up on his back, his mate straddling his thighs. And make no mistake about it, Seth _was_ his, even if he hadn't already had a move half lined up, he would have shifted heaven and earth to make it happen.

As Seth's hand grasped both their cocks and began to stroke, his own hand found it's way back to his omega's ass. He kneaded the firm flesh with both hands, feeling the dampness of Seth's slick escaping onto his own skin.

Looking up into the face that he'd known for less than twenty four hours, but already knew he couldn't live without, he traced a featherlight circle around Seth's entrance. Seth moaned quietly at the teasing touch, louder still when Finn slipped his finger inside his hot, dripping hole. One finger soon became two, and Seth ceased his attentions on their hard shafts as both his hands fell beside Finn's head. Finn's searching fingers found the little nub of nerve endings that was the source of Seth's pleasure and was rewarded with the glorious sight of his mate rearing up above him, back arched and head thrown back in sheer bliss, his hair flying out like a dark halo.

Seth's words were a breathless growl when he spoke.

"Finn, hurry up and fucking knot me before I DIE here!"

"Have you done this before? Taken a knot I mean?"

"No. You ever knotted anyone?"

"Just m...no...I've read it might be easier...knotting...if...you know….the first time…."

He made a sideways gesture with his head.

"What? Oh yes, gotcha, hands and knees…"

Finn pulled out from Seth's sopping wet hole and leaned away just enough to allow the omega room to reposition himself on the bed, his cock leaping at the sight of his stunning mate set out before him.

Kneeling behind him, he ran his hands along Seth's spine, noticing for the first time the tattoo there. Seth rocked back at his touch, nudging against his cock, the omega's slick mingling with the pearls of the alpha's precum.

Lining himself up carefully, Finn slid into the white heat of Seth's pucker in one smooth thrust. Making soft sounds of reassurance, he made sure his omega was comfortable before he began to move. Pulling out slowly until just his cockhead remained ensconced in Seth's channel, he snapped his hips, thrusting quickly back in, his right hand reaching round to echo the same rhythm on Seth's dick.

As much as he wanted to luxuriate in this moment and draw it out, Finn knew it simply wasn't going to be. He soon felt the familiar tightening in his lower stomach and the pulsing sensation at the base of his cock that preceded a knot.

"Seth...I'm close...you sure you still want this? It's not too late."

"Don't you fucking dare pull out now."

Wrapping his free arm around Seth's chest, he pulled him up onto his knees, feeling his knot start to swell and gasping at the new sensation as it caught on the omega's rim with his final thrust. Seth too groaned louder as the swollen bulb pressed against his prostate, sending his release shooting over Finn's hand. Knot still growing, Finn's own orgasm overtook him, filling Seth's channel with his cum.

Sinking back down onto his heels, Finn peppered Seth with lazy kisses, placing them on any available parts of him he could reach. Spying his abandoned shirt hanging on the headboard, he grabbed it and cleaned off his hand and Seth's chest, then with utmost care, rearranged himself and his mate so they could bask in the afterglow in comfort while waiting for his knot to go down.

After a few minutes of satisfied snuggling Finn nudged the back of Seth's neck with his nose and along his shoulder.

"Hey...hey hot stuff...hey."

Seth's blissed out, relaxed tones were music to his ears when he responded.

"Mmm…what's up?"

"Can you reach my jeans?"

"Don't wanna move."

"Ah go on, please….it's really important. I need my phone a second."

"Ok, you'll have to come with me though. I can't quite reach."

Together, they carefully shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. Glaringly mindful of Finn's knot tying them to each other, Seth reached down and felt around until he caught a handful of denim. Pulling the phone out he passed it backwards to Finn and sank back down into the pillows, letting his eyes drift shut, only to fly open a second later when he heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter.

"What the…"

"But look."

Finn thrust his phone in front of Seth's face. There on the screen he saw himself, features soft and hair thoroughly messed up with the smiling face of his alpha grinning up at the camera from beside him.

"I thought you needed that for something important."

"What's more important than this? I don't ever want to forget this, me...you...how perfect you look right now."

As Seth watched, Finn trimmed the photo so it wasn't completely obvious that they were naked in bed and set it as the background on his phone.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you did that. You're such a doofus."

"Yeah, but I'm your doofus now, hot stuff." he licked a big wet stripe up the side of his omega's face, causing them both to burst into giggles, the movement causing a new wave of sensation where they were tied.

He wrapped his arm tightly around Seth and was sure that he could feel his heart racing when the omega intertwined their fingers and responded.

"Oh yeah, you are."


	7. Got no mind to worry

Dean's head fell back onto the mountain of pillows as Roman's magic fingers danced across his skin with just the right amount of pressure to pull all manner of indecent moans and groans from some place deep within.

Peering over the swell of his stomach, he looked down towards the end of the bed where his mate was busy doing his damndest to turn him to jelly.

"You know…" he managed to huff out between blissed out sighs, "..if we were to put a booth in at the back of the store, you could make us a fortune."

"Dean baby, you are not pimping me out."

"Would pay for Tommy's college…and the next one too probably. You're that good."

Roman chuckled, but never stilled his ministrations.

"We'll find another way. I'm not touching strange people's feet. Ew. Yours are different. I love yours, they're attached to the rest of you."

Dean let loose a giggle as Roman placed a kiss on his instep, the hair of his beard tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Aw Rome...don't stop. That felt so good."

"Who said anything about stopping baby?"

Dean's relaxed brain took a second to catch up, arriving at his mate's meaning at the same time as his alpha's lips arrived at his ankle.

"Ohhhhh..."

"You said it yourself. Can't get pregnant if you're already knocked up..."

Dean stretched out and buried himself even further into his nest of pillows as Roman proceeded to trace the contours of his leg with swift little kisses, working his way up his calf and inner thigh before shifting his attentions to the other, bypassing Dean's stiffening cock. In teasingly slow increments his alpha drew up his shirt, showering each new exposed inch of his bump with more kisses and loving strokes.

His mate's earlier words still rang in Dean's mind and under Roman's adoring gaze he couldn't feel anything but beautiful, strong, handsome, loved. He sat forward to allow Roman to pull the shirt over his head, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck once it was gone and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He was vaguely aware of Roman's movements on either side of him, realizing only when his alpha gently laid him back down that he'd been clearing away some of the pillow mountain.

With his mate braced over him, Dean lay back and let himself be enveloped in the scent filling the room, the newer notes of his slick and Roman's arousal mingling with the ever present scent of their matehood.

The steady progress of Roman's kisses ground to a halt as he reached the underside of Dean's bump and the waistband of his boxers. He watched through half closed eyes as his alpha sat back on his heels and peeled away the damp fabric, then snagged one of the pillows from beside Dean and slipped it under his ass.

"Comfortable baby?"

Dean nodded, not quite able to find his voice. He could feel himself growing wetter still in anticipation, pearls of precum adorning his cockhead, slick glossing his hole.

He let out a gasp as Roman wrapped his fist around his length, the traces of lotion still on his hand easing his languid strokes. Another followed as his mate dipped down and lapped at the slit, swirling around the crown, licking and kissing along the shaft until his lips and fist met. Dean couldn't help but shudder as Roman's lips continued on, his tongue snaking around Dean's balls gently sucking each one into his mouth before releasing it with a soft wet pop.

He just about managed to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape when Roman's hand moved away from his cock and relocated to the back of his thigh, mirrored the position of his free hand on the other side. With the lightest of light touches, Roman eased Dean's legs wider apart.

Dean shuddered again at the feel of Roman's tongue on the slick-damp skin of his inner thighs, licking up the wetness with his customary enthusiasm, his stubble sending sparks of sensation through Dean as it followed in his mouth's wake.

His low moans of pleasure were joined by Roman's wet sounds of appreciation, only to grow louder as he felt his mate's tongue pass across his pucker with just the perfect amount of pressure again and again, lapping at the fresh slick trickling from Dean's hole.

Pulling gently on the flesh of Dean's cheeks to expose his hole more, Roman began to trace the rim with the tip of his tongue, pausing occasionally to huff a soft breath over the soaked skin and to tease his omega with a finger, tapping at, but not yet breaching his entrance.

"How you doing baby? Feeling good?"

For a moment Dean forgot he was pregnant, forgot his no swearing around the bump rule.

"Fuck yes Rome, yes! Feels fucking amazing!"

Roman gave his mate a wicked smirk and set back to work, tracing Dean's sopping hole once more, this time prodding at his mate's tight ring with his own firm muscle until he could feel it open up to allow him in. Dean's cock twitched as Roman began to fuck him with his tongue, thrusting into his wet channel, a finger and then two joining, reaching deeper inside to massage that magical little bundle of nerves. He could feel the heat of his approaching orgasm building, but his mate's mouth and fingers were not enough. He needed more, he needed his alpha's knot.

"Ro...Rome...st..stop...I'm close. I want you in me. Now. Want your knot. Please."

Dean panted as Roman pulled away, his eyes dark with lust, his beard soaked with Dean's slick, his voice a deep growl when he spoke.

"Anything my omega desires."

Freeing himself of his own boxers, he moved up the bed to lie beside Dean and steady his mate with his strong arms as Dean flung his left leg over Roman's right, raising his hips so Roman could slide underneath. He felt the warm blunt head of his alpha's cock pressing at his hole, pushing past his pucker, filling his channel perfectly. He relaxed back against Roman's chest and tipped his head up for a kiss, whispering to Roman that he could move.

Roman's thrusts soon fell into an easy unhurried undulating rhythm. Dean allowed himself to be carried with it as though he was bobbing along on a gentle tide, barely noticing the gradual picking up of the pace of his mate's cock or of Roman's hand on his own dick until he felt the unmistakeable catch of his alpha's swelling knot at his rim. He was carried over the edge as they finally tied, spilling his cum over his belly, Roman following almost immediately, holding Dean safe in his arms as he bucked into him, filling him up with his hot release.

Dean felt a sense of perfect completeness fall over him as his alpha carefully rearranged them both so they could wait out his knot, cleaning Dean off with the wet wipes they kept in the night stand, tucking pillows where needed, making sure that the bright afternoon light streaming through the curtains wasn't falling into his eyes.

Life was good.

"Rome?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Dean."


	8. Too much Monday, not enough coffee

"Matthews! Get your ass down here! Open in ten."

Dean yelled up to Seth's apartment from bottom of the stairs. Leaving the door open, he made his way back to the counter and opened the register to check the cash float. He had just finished his count just when heard movement in the hallway. Movement that sounded a little heavier footed than Seth's usual tread. Movement that sounded pretty much like two sets of feet.

He rubbed his hand over his bump and smiled as he listened in to the quiet mutterings of _goodbye_ and _see you later_ and the unmistakeable sound of kisses before the door to the street opened and closed, followed by a rather melodramatic sigh.

Seth practically floated into the shop, if you could call a slightly limping gait floating.

"Morning Dean. Morning Junior."

"You're looking mighty cheerful this morning Sethie. Had a good weekend?"

Dean did his best not to smirk as his best friend coloured slightly, clearly recalling just how good his weekend had been. Seth gave him a quick peck on the cheek and patted his bump before moving towards the door to open up, replying as he went.

"I suppose you could say that, I mean I've definitely had worse."

He disappeared into their little kitchen-slash-office-slash-staffroom.

"Worse what? Where are you going?"

"Making coffee! I'm tired! Want one?"

"Decaf!"

Seth stuck his head out of the door and gave Dean his own version of the look.

"Deano. I may have had my head rattled off the headboard all night, but I'm not so brain damaged that I'm going to give a pregnant man a double espresso."

The tinkling of the door stole Dean's opportunity to respond. He set about assisting their first customer of the day as Seth stuck his tongue out at him then vanished back into the kitchen.

By the time he reemerged, the customer was gone. He made his way over to the counter where Dean was checking their basket orders for the week, one hand absentmindedly rubbing circles across his bump.

"Junior a bit restless?"

"Understatement. Here, feel..."

Seth set down the mugs of coffee and allowed Dean to take his hand and place it on his stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the tiny little prods of his nephew.

"Wow. That's really...real. Wow."

"That's my boy. He's been getting more lively these past few days. Rome's completely fascinated with it. He keeps watching my belly to see if he can spot a foot."

Dean reached under the counter and produced a tupperware box. Popping the lid, he waved it in front of Seth's nose.

"Banana chocolate chip. Baked them this morning. Thought you might need a little pick me up."

Seth wasn't going to say no to that. He'd skipped breakfast in favour of some shower fun with his alpha that had left them tied together in the empty bathtub, wrapped in towels to try to keep warm, wrapped up in each other. _His alpha._ Finn was his now. He allowed himself to drift on that happy thought for a brief moment, only to be snapped out of it by Dean's insistent voice.

"Seth. Seth. SETH! Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well? What happened with Finn? I mean it obviously went well...but, how well? I need details here Sethie. Details!"

He happily obliged, fully aware that he was gushing a little as he told Dean about everything that had happened on Saturday night; the walk, the flirting, Finn slipping his arm round his shoulder, his realisation that Dean was in fact right after all.

"I told you so."

The wobble in Dean's voice that wasn't due to the fact he was speaking round a mouthful of muffin made Seth stop in his tracks. He looked up at his best friend just in time to see the sobbing begin.

"Hey, hey, Dean, hey there. Buddy what's up?"

"I was right...I told you he was unmated. And I saw how he looked at you. And...and now he's your alpha and...and...now you'll be mates...gonnaleaveme...and...and..."

He gulped back another big sob before flinging his arms round Seth's neck and wailing into his shoulder.

"TOMMYSNEVERGONNASEEHISUNCLESETHIE!"

Seth rubbed Dean's back while he felt about the counter for a box of tissues. Pregnant people having crying fits was an occupational hazard, but it still tugged at his heartstrings to see his dearest friend in the world so upset.

"Shhh DeeDee, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere."

The childhood nickname and Seth's soothing tone helped Dean start to calm. He sniffed, but kept his face hidden, crushed up against Seth.

"But Finn...visiting."

"Yep. That's right, but he wasn't just visiting his friends, he was here to look round before he visited his new boss. That's where he is now. Signing his contract."

Dean straightened up and blew his nose loudly.

"For a new job? Here? In town?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"So you're not moving away?"

"Nope. Can't get rid of me that easily. He's taking a job at the same animal hospital as the friend he was visiting. They've been best buds since college and Hideo hooked him up. He's moving here."

The relief and delight on the pregnant man's face was clear. Seth however looked a little lost.

"DeeDee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who's Tommy?"

"My son you fruit loop! Your nephew!"

"Oh man! You guys decided on a name! That's awesome."

He ducked down and addressed Dean's belly.

"Hey Tommy. How you doing in there little guy? I can't wait for you and your daddies to meet your new Uncle Finn."

A giggle escaped him as he stood back up.

"Uncle Finn. That's so weird. Dean, I found me my alpha."

That earned him a raised eyebrow from Dean over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Ok. You helped. A lot."

"Sooooo. What now"

"God...We've not really talked about it much...got kind of distracted, you know? I guess he'll have to go back and pack up his old apartment."

"Distracted. I'll bet. And just how many times were you distracted?"

"Four."

"Go Sethie. Finn's got to pack up then, that'll take him, what...couple of days? That's not so bad. Couple of days then he's all yours."

For the first time it dawned on Seth that he'd be apart from Finn, apart from his alpha, just when he'd got him. His face fell.

"But Deeeeaaan. What am I going to do without him? What if it takes more than a few days? We just found each other."

The solution was glaringly obvious to Dean.

"Go with him."

"Don't be dumb. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Roman would kill me if I left you to man the store on your own."

"And I'll kill you if I have to look at your miserable whiny face all week."

Throwing his arm round Seth, he pulled him into a sideways half hug.

"Go. With. Him. I'll call Paige. See if she can come in and help for a couple of days. Or Sasha."

He made a grabby motion with his free hand until Seth passed him the phone. His arm still round Seth's shoulder he dialled the number.

"It's ringing. She'll probably bi...whine about me waking her but this is important. Oh hey sis! Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker. Seth's here too."

" _Morning Sethie. Guys, this better be life or death, I was having a gorgeous dream and you woke me._ "

"It is. Trust me. How do you fancy earning some cash? We need you to cover Sethie in the store for a few days."

" _Go on._ "

"Ok, Seth, you want to tell her why?"

"Thing is Paige, I've kinda found my alpha, and he's from out of town...I want to go help him pack up, but I don't want to leave your broth…"

" _I'M ON MY WAY! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING! OH MY GOD! YOUR ALPHA!_ "

With that the phone went dead. Dean gave Seth a smug smile.

"Honestly. What would you do without me? Does Finn realise what a hopeless case you are?"

"Shut up…"

The door chimes tinkled, and the chatter of a small group of omegas prevented any further witty comments for a while. Both Seth and Dean were kept busy, dealing with customers and hearing snippets about the rest of each other's weekends, barely noticing the time flying by until..

"SETHIE! TELL ME ALLL!"

He was almost knocked off his feet by the darkhaired whirlwind that was Dean's little sister, his little sister too, even if they weren't related by blood.

"Hey there li'l sis. Thank you so much for this."

"It's worth putting up with pregzilla over there if it means we're going to get a BONDING! Now please. Details! What's his name? Where's he from? Who are his people? Is he hot? Coffee and spill."

Tucking her arm into his, Paige marched him off in the direction of the kitchen, yelling at her brother as she went.

"Dean! Coffee?"

"DECAF!"

"WE KNOW!"

As the coffee brewed, Seth answered Paige's many, many, questions, only too happy to have another opportunity to wax lyrical about his wonderful alpha.

"Has he told you about the coffee syrup kiss yet?"

Dean joined them in the small space, his bump seeming to fill the room.

"Don't worry, I flipped the sign over for a second."

"Yes, he's told me everything. I can't wait to meet this guy, is he as hot as Seth says?"

"Well he's not as gorgeous as Roman, but I suppose he's ok."

Seth hugged Paige and Dean, kissing them both on the cheek.

"I can't thank you both enough for this. Ok if I go on up and throw some things in a bag? Finn's going to call back after his meeting and I want to be ready. Sooner we get to his, the sooner we can get him packed and back…"

"Sure, off you go, Paige and I will look after everything. Oh and Sethie, call your dads…"

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!"

He gave Dean another tight squeeze then dropped down one last time, whispering to his belly before leaving the room.

"Tommy, your daddy is the best!"


	9. Best Monday ever

Finn headed back towards Cradle Will Rock around midday. His meeting with Doc Layfield had been a pleasant one. After the formalities had been completed, Hideo joined them for coffee and a chat, the older man's cheerful and gregarious demeanour making him easy to talk to. JB, as he insisted on being called, was as thrilled as Hideo that Finn had found his mate and reassured him that he would have whatever support he needed while he settled into his new job, new home and new bond, before slapping him soundly on the back and leaving his two younger colleagues to catch up.

By the time the friends parted, Hideo had got enough details of Finn's mate to keep Bayley happy for a while, laughed at the sentimental silliness of his new phone background and promised to drive down on Friday after work to help Finn move his belongings.

Where he'd be moving them to...now that was a question. Finn knew where he wanted to be, but it would be a bit much to presume that Seth would simply ask him to move in after one incredible weekend and a week apart, mate or not. Or maybe his omega was more traditional than he thought and would expect him to provide a roof. At least he had Hideo and Bayley's offer to stay with them if need be, as originally planned, while he continued to court Seth.

All that was left then was to take his leave of his omega and begin the drive back to the city. He was already dreading the idea of being parted from him for the next few days, hoping that if he was free to join him for lunch that he could somehow stock up on him, get enough of Seth to tide himself over until they were reunited.

Entering the store he looked around for his dark-haired mate. There was no sign of him, only a dark-haired girl, I but spying Dean behind the counter he headed over.

"Hey. Is Seth about? I was wanting to take him out for a spot of lunch before I go if he's free."

"Finn!"

Dean greeted him warmly and came out from behind the counter, indicating to Finn to follow him towards a door marked 'Private : Employees Only'.

"He's up in the apartment, told me to send you on up when you arrived."

Opening the door, Finn realised it brought him to the foot of Seth's stairs. He'd clearly been too preoccupied by the company to notice it the previous times he'd been in this hallway.

With a thrill running through him at the thought of seeing his mate, Finn took the stairs two at a time and despite finding the door ajar, knocked.

"Hot stuff, you in there?"

"Come in!"

Finn pushed open the door and stepped through at the same time as Seth stepped out of his bedroom and rushed over to wrap his arms around his mate, breathing in his scent. The alpha held him tightly and buried his own face in Seth's hair, taking in great big lungfuls of his scent in turn, stockpiling it for the days ahead.

Gradually he realised that there was another delicious smell in the room, one just as edible as his mate, albeit in a slightly different way.

"Did you cook?"

Seth pulled away from Finn and nodded.

"It's nothing special, just a lasagne."

"Wow. And here was me coming to see if I could take you out for lunch."

He wandered over to peer into the oven.

"That's a bit big for two, is Dean going to be joining us?"

Seth had followed Finn into the kitchen and was stood a little behind him with a look on his face that could only be interpreted as nervous worry. Immediately an overwhelming need to comfort his omega washed over the alpha. Crossing the short distance he stroked Seth's arm.

"You ok there hot stuff?"

"It's my dads.."

Finn was worried himself for a moment in case something had happened to Seth's parents, but sensing that he wasn't done yet allowed him to continue uninterrupted.

"My dads are the ones coming for lunch. I called Dad to let him know that I'd met my alpha and that I'd be going out of town with him for few days and then he insisted on coming over to meet you before we leave. He's just waiting on Daddy getting back from Dean's mom's house and then they'll come straight over."

"You're going to be out of town with me?"

"Oh god. Is that ok? It was Dean's idea. I didn't want to be here while you're away there and I thought I could help you pack? Is it too presumptuous? It is too presumptuous isn't it? Look, don't worry, I can call them back and tell them there's been a change of pl…"

Finn stopped Seth's babbling with a kiss.

"You'll do no such thing. You really want to come help me pack up?"

"Yes, if that's ok."

"It's more than ok Seth, it's a bloody relief. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it to the weekend."

Seth chuckled.

"Me either. What about my dads though? You sure it's not too soon? If you want I can put them off until after we get you moved in."

"Moved in?"

"Am I jumping the gun again? Did you want to find us a place?"

Something inside Finn thrilled at Seth calling them 'us'.

"Seth, I'm not some cave alpha from the dark ages. I'm not threatened by the fact that you own your own home, or that you have a successful business."

He gave the omega a cheeky smirk.

"In fact, how about you keep me? Don't you think I'd look good in a frilly apron? Waiting at home for you all...keeping house, keeping myself buff?

Finn pulled Seth closer, little kisses landing all over his omega's jawline in between words.

"You know, I can just see the perfect spot in that corner for my drum kit and snake tank."

Seth's eyes flew wide, but before he had a chance to reply, his phone buzzed with a text message.

"It's Dean... _Two minute warning. Dads have just pulled up outside. Put the man down and pull your pants up._ And one of those sticky out tongue smiley faces."

Separating they helped each other straighten up, Finn taking Seth's hand in his own once done, leaning in to kiss his cheek at the sound of the first footsteps on the stairs, whispering in his ear before moving back.

"Honestly I'm thrilled to move in with you, and don't worry, I don't really have a drum kit."

At that the footsteps halted and there was a sharp knock at the open door. Seth left Finn's side to greet his parents, his body and the door itself obscuring the alpha's view.

"Dad, Daddy! You were quick."

"I mentioned lunch and you-know-what to your Daddy and there was no holding him back."

Seth moved away from the door, followed into the apartment by two rather shorter smiling men.

"So this is the alpha come to steal my boy away then!"

Finn found himself on the receiving end of an enthusiastic hug.

"Jamie! Put the boy down!"

The dark haired omega released him and stepped back to stand beside his alpha and son.

"Yes, this is Finn. Finn, this is my Dad and my Daddy."

Finn shook each man's hand in turn.

"It's an honour to meet you, Alpha Matthews, Omega Matthews."

Seth's father nodded his approval.

"Call me Joey, son. I'm Dad and this fireball here that just tacklehugged you is Daddy."

His omega gave him a playful punch to the arm.

"My baby's found his mate. I'm happy!"

Seth rolled his eyes at his parents, then carefully steered the little party towards the living room area.

"I have a few things to finish up before lunch is ready, so while I'm doing that, why don't you all take a seat. You two can interrogate Finn to your heart's content."

Chuckling at Finn's mildly panicked expression, Seth left his mate at the mercy of his dads and wandered over to the kitchen.

"So then Finn, what is it you do?"

Giving his mate's Daddy his brightest smile, Finn answered.

"I'm a veterinarian, I've just accepted a new job in town with Doc Layfield. That's partly what brought me here this weekend. That, and visiting my friend. He's the one who helped me get the job, and he and his mate have a new baby. Which is how I met Seth."

"At the vet clinic?"

"No, downstairs in the store. I didn't have a gift for the baby, and when I passed by I remembered that someone gave my niece a blanket with ribbons that she still carries round. I came in to see if they had any, and that's when I met Seth."

The way his face lit up when he mentioned Seth's name didn't go unnoticed by Jamie or Joey.

"You got a little niece?"

"Not so little now, she's starting kindergarten this year."

Whipping out his phone and very quickly opening his photos, Finn showed Jamie a few family pictures.

"There sure are a lot of you, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Five sisters, four of them older, one younger. I'm the only boy."

"Big family then. We were only blessed with Seth."

Jamie's tone became a little less bubbly for a second. Joey patted his mates knee reassuringly before the omega clapped his hands together and continued.

"But! Now I'll have me some grandbabies to spoil!"

"Jamie! You'll scare him off. Pay no attention to him Finn."

"Pay no attention to who?"

Finished in the kitchen, Seth came over to join them, perching on the arm of the sofa beside Finn, their hands linking instinctively.

"Your Daddy here has already been dropping hints to your alpha about grandchildren."

"Daddy!"

"It's ok Seth, I love kids. I will warn you though, twins run on my side of the family. Mam has twin brothers, two of my sisters are twins and so are two of my nephews."

"Anyway...let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Lunch is ready so come on over and sit down."

The next few hours flew past, the conversation over lunch relaxed and easy, Finn getting the impression that he won Jamie and Joey's approval. Eventually, around three o'clock, Joey declared it was time that he and his mate left the younger men to finish getting ready to head off.

"Come on Jamie, these two have a long enough drive ahead of them, time we were gone."

With a flurry of hugs and kisses and promises to call every day, Seth's dads said their goodbyes, Joey taking Finn to one side while Jamie distracted their boy.

"I'm glad he's found you son, now promise me you'll look after him. He's all we have."

"I'll do my best sir. I'm lucky to have found him too."

As Seth saw his dads off, Finn took a look around at the place which would soon be home. He couldn't wait to get back to his old place and pack up so they could be back here that much sooner to start their lives together.

"Well I think they like you."

Seth came up behind him and slipped his arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. Finn turned round in his omega's embrace and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Phew. Though let's be real here hot stuff, I _am_ a catch."

Leaning in, he kissed Seth the way he'd been aching to since he set foot in the apartment all those hours ago.

"We don't have to go straight away you know…"

"Mmmm. We should maybe have a little lie down before the drive."

"Good thinking there Seth, road safety and all that."

The last words were almost lost as Finn laid a trail of kisses along Seth's collarbone, guiding him back towards his...no, towards _their_ bedroom.

This was shaping up to be the best Monday ever.


	10. Back to reality

_Packing up Finn's belongings hadn't been too arduous a task at all. In fact, if it hadn't been for Finn's insistence on taking at least three breaks out of the apartment per day, to show him his old neighbourhood, and Seth suspected, show him off to everyone, they would have been finished and home again by Wednesday evening._

 _Not that Seth was complaining about their little quasi-vacation. This time alone with his mate, getting to know him without their families around was something to be treasured. It was almost like the matings of old, when a newly matched pair would be sequestered away for the duration of the omega's heat, their union officially marked by a public bonding ceremony once it had passed._

 _Almost, but not quite. Instead Seth had been fussed over by so many new people, all clearly delighted to see that Finn had met his mate at last. Congratulations and hugs were showered on them both, lunch at the local diner acquired a comped dessert, checks for coffee were waved away and he was exhorted to 'look after this one' on more than one occasion. Invited to dinner by Finn's old boss Dr Moody, Seth was instantly charmed by the old school manners of the elderly gentleman, extracting a promise from him before they parted that he and his mate would come to their bonding ceremony._

 _The affection that so many people had for his mate served only to highlight one thing to Seth, one thing that he had already suspected; he'd struck lucky with Finn._

 _Of course being escorted around the neighbourhood by his besotted mate hadn't been the only distraction. To put it bluntly, Seth had never been so thoroughly fucked in his life. So thoroughly or so often._

 _So thoroughly and so often that he started to worry a little about why._

 _A hurried and only slightly panicked call to Dean on Tuesday afternoon when Finn had run out to fetch coffee after their third knotting of the day put his mind at ease._

 _"Seth, you are an idiot. Are you really stressing about too much sex?"_

 _"No...yes...sort of...I just don't get how?"_

 _"Well, when two people love each other very mu..."_

 _"Shut up Dean! You know what I meant. It's not a heat, it can't possibly be, but we shouldn't be able to do it so many times in a day. I mean, I probably shouldn't be able to walk by now."_

 _"Quit trying to make me jealous. There's nothing wrong with you Sethie, peri-estrus is perfectly normal, doesn't happen for everyone, but it's still normal."_

 _"Peri what?"_

 _"Mini heat, moron. Thank god one of us paid attention in health class..."_

 _Seth could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes._

 _"Strong alpha and omega mate matches can trigger a mini heat and rut if the omega isn't already in heat. It's supposed to help cement the match by hiking up the chance of a bond baby, but you're on birth control so that's not going to happen, so just chill out and enjoy the ride...ride..get it?"_

 _"You're an ass...but thanks."_

 _"And you're an idiot, but you're welcome. Enjoy all the sex! Love you!"_

 _Reassured by Dean, Seth allowed himself to relax and take full advantage of the mini heat while it lasted. Very full advantage._

'Ok guys, that's the last box."

Hideo set down his load before wiping his hands on his jeans and accepting the bottle of water Seth offered him.

"Thanks again. You sure you won't stay for food, it'll just be takeout, but it's the least we can do."

"I need to get back to my girls, but thanks anyway, and thanks for taking on that loser. You're far too good for him."

"What did you just say?"

Finn reappeared from leaving the last of his suitcases in the spare bedroom.

"I said that Seth's too good for you and he's doing a public service taking you on."

"Ah, ok. Can't argue with that. You heading on now? I'll see you out."

Hideo hugged Seth and made his way to the door, calling his goodbyes to the rest of the assembled party, who now became the focus of Seth's attention.

After closing the store for the night, Dean and Paige had hung around, waiting on Seth's return. Officially to help with unloading the Finn's car and the van Hideo had driven down and back, though Dean had ended up taking more a of supervisory role due to his bump while Paige interspersed manual labour with interrogation, getting a chance at last to unleash on Finn all the questions she'd be sitting on for almost a week.

Roman had turned up after work too, helping to make short work of the task and leaving Seth feeling immensely grateful that both he and his mate had such willing friends.

"What about you guys? You staying?"

"We should be getting along too, let you two settle in."

Roman's tone and the look he flashed his omega and his sister-in-law made it clear that it wasn't a decision that was open to negotiation.

"Oh, ok. Paige, are you still good to cover for me tomorrow? Finn and I need to get his stuff unpacked."

"Sure thing Sethie, you 'unpack' to your heart's content." She sniggered, making air quotes around unpack.

Finn came bounding up the final few stairs and into the living room.

"Right then! Who's for pizza?"

"Just us."

"Yeah, we're going to head off now too. C'mon Paige, help me up. See you tomorrow sometime."

Dean flapped at his sister for help, waddling across the room as Roman and Paige gathered their jackets, the trio making their way out of the door, and just like that, Seth and Finn were alone.

Alone in an apartment that currently looked more like a rummage sale than someplace someone lived and that still looked more like _Seth's_ than _theirs_ , but nonetheless in their home, about to start their together lives.

Finn crossed to the couch, letting out a loud satisfied sigh as he flung himself down, a sigh quickly followed by an equally loud 'oof' as Seth tossed his jacket at him, catching him square in the stomach.

"Come on, let's go out."

"But...pizza?"

"We can get pizza, I just don't want to sit staring at these boxes, I'll only want to get them unpacked."

"Fair enough, time I was getting to know the neighbourhood anyway."

He sat upright and started to push himself off the couch.

"Wait! Don't move! I can't believe I almost forgot."

Finn settled himself back down as Seth scurried across to the kitchen, grabbed something unseen from the countertop and returned with it still hidden in his closed fist. Beaming brightly, he nodded at his alpha until he held out his hand, dropping a set of keys into his outstretched palm.

"Street door, front door, connecting door to the store...welcome home alpha of mine."

Bending down, he gave his mate a chaste peck on the lips, then stepped smartly back before the other man had a chance to pull him into a closer embrace.

"No! No way! We start kissing, then it'll be making out, then shirts come off and next thing we're naked and tied together and still hungry. Food first."

"Yes dear, whatever you say."

The comment earned him a playful punch to the arm. Rising to his feet, Finn pocketed his new set of keys and taking Seth's hand gestured towards the door with his free arm.

"Lead the way hot stuff!"

Smiling at the thought of a chance to be the one showing his mate off, Seth did just that and very soon they were seated beside each other at a not overly private booth in his favourite Italian place waiting on their food. He was staring at his mate, drinking in the sight of him as he looked round the restaurant, full of people on a busy Friday evening.

"I can feel you staring you know..."

Finn turned the full beam of his sparkling blue eyes on his omega.

"...look at you there. Grinning like the cat that got the cream."

"Aw now honey, I know you're pale...that's just the Irish in you, but I wouldn't say you're cream...maybe a light apricot..."

"Hey! Keep that up and there'll be no more Irish in you tonight."

"Dream on Paddy, like you could resist all this."

"I'm not the one with the self control issue in this bond. You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself. I see the way you look at me...undressing me with your eyes...shameless, hot stuff. That what you are..."

The alpha wrapped his arms across his body in a parody of modesty, the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk at the corner of his mouth betraying his amusement. Seth buried his face in his mate's shoulder, taking a deep breath of his now familiar scent, and mumbling through a faceful of shirt.

"Oh my god. You are such a dork."

"Yep. I thought we covered this."

Finn planted a kiss on the top of his omega's head.

"And the best part is, you get to keep me forever! Oh hey...food's arrived...looks good."

Realising just how hungry they were, both men devoured their appetisers in companionable silence, conversation slowly returning over pizza, and finally turning to the more sensible topic of the visit on Sunday of Finn's parents by the time they were enjoying dessert.

"Seth, darlin', Mam and Dad will adore you. How could they not?"

"They might not approve of me working, owning my own business, they might not like the apartment...what if it's too small...we need to unpack tomorrow and clean...it has to be spotless. What if they don't like what I cook Finn? THEY MIGHT HATE MY COOKING..."

"Relax hot stuff. It's going to be fine. They won't hate your cooking. Trust me on that...and before you start they won't hate any of the rest either. They will love you. Just be warned...you think your Daddy is bad, he's got nothing on my Mam when it comes to grandkids. She's been engaged in a super grandma war with the other omegas in Dad's department since Emer had the twins."

Seth laughed with his mate, hoping that volume would mask the hollowness. Mention of children had touched on a little niggling nerve. This wasn't the place to be dwelling on it though. Pushing it back as he had done for the past few days, he took a sip of his drink, the action giving him the moment he needed to gather himself.

If Finn noticed anything out of the ordinary he hid it well.

"Gotta say Seth, this place was a good call, though I think your cannoli looks like it might be nicer than my tiramisu..."

He stretched across the table to steal a forkful.

"Hey! Back off."

A vigorous battle of silverware ensued, each man winning a skirmish, but the final victory going to Seth as he swooped in and claimed Finn's last mouthful straight from his fork.

"Mmm, tasty...I can't believe how much we ate."

Finn looked round the table at the evidence of their feast.

"Well we have done a lot of hard...work these past few days. Gives a person an appetite."

"Yes...work."

"Maybe we should go home and work a bit more."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea, oh alpha of mine."

After a brief debate about who would pay, both insisting that they would foot the bill, Seth ultimately winning since it was his idea to go out instead of order in _,_ they settled up and made the short walk home. The sense of absolute satisfaction that washed over Seth as his mate reached into his pocket, drew out his keys and unlocked _their_ front door was unexpected in its intensity.

In deference to the lateness of the hour, they made their way directly to the bedroom. Sleep however was the farthest thing from their minds.

Hands reached out for bodies and mouths sought each other out with a hunger not sated by their meal. Finn tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling his omega down with him and cushioning his fall. The scent of mate, of arousal bloomed in the air as Seth freed his alpha from the confines of his shirt, licking a path down his sculpted torso towards the growing tent in his pants.

A treacherous tiny little part of his brain was determined to spoil his fun, watering the little seed of worry that had been laying dormant since dinner.

Even though his hands were busy working to free Finn's dick, his mind was wandering elsewhere. _If this was the mini heat driving his libido, what would the real thing be like? If he went through the real thing, that would mean that they were trying for a baby...but...what if…_

He only realised that his hands had stilled when Finn's concerned voice broke through his thoughts. Gentle hands closed over his own, lifting them away from the alpha's crotch and he found himself drawn up into a careful hug, both men sitting against the pillows.

"Seth...is everything ok? What is it?"

"N...nothing...I'm just being dumb..."

"Talk to me, it's not dumb if it's upset you. Is it something I said? Is it this? Oh god, please don't think I'm some sex crazed alpha who only wants you for a baby machine. We don't have to fuck every minute we have spare."

So close to his alpha, there was no way that Seth could hide the shiver that ran through him at that statement.

"Oh god, it is that...Seth darlin'...I am so sorry...please, please don't ever think that you can't say no. Do you want me to sleep in the other room? If you need space, it's ok…"

Seth wrapped his arms closely round his mate.

"It's not the sex! It's just…"

He fell silent again, unable to put the words together.

"Hey, hot stuff...just spit it out. I meant what I said earlier. You've already got me forever, whatever you say won't change that."

Seth took a deep breath and then let go, the words tumbling out in a quiet stream.

"...what if I can't have kids...I might be like Daddy...they wanted more and none came...and now they're getting excited about grandbabies...and your mom will expect grandkids...and what if I'm not right inside, Finn...what if I _can't_ …"

"Oh darlin'...ssh. Look at me. I love _you._ If it's me and you and no one else forever, that's ok by me. We'll be the most awesome uncles our nephews and nieces have. If a little someone of our own comes along to join us, not going to lie, that would be amazing, we would be awesome parents. If a little someone who needs a loving home comes along and we want to adopt, guess what, that would be fantastic too, but whatever is in our future we'll deal with it together. Just like bonded mates should."

Finn's words were full of sincerity, silencing the little niggle for now, three shining through brighter than the rest.

Seth curled in closer to his alpha, allowing their mingled scents to wrap around them both like a cocoon, disturbing the intimate peace of the moment with a few sincere words of his own.

"I love you too."


	11. Told you so

_**A moment of calm after a busy week and before another one & a chance for Seth to meet his future in-laws.**_

* * *

"Told you Mam and Dad would love you."

Finn bumped his hip against that of his mate as he helped him with the coffee.

"Two sugars for Dad...I think they might actually like you more than me…"

He chuckled as he carried the mugs across to his the living area giving one to each of his parents before returning to the kitchen for the tray full of cake slices his mate had just finished plating up, Seth following behind with two more mugs shaking his head fondly. He handed one to his mate and sat the other down on the coffee table while he served the cake.

His almost father-in-law gave Seth an appreciative smile as he took the slice offered to him.

"Looks tasty Seth. What are you grinning at now son?"

"I was telling Seth here that I think you two like him more than you like me. He was all nervous about meeting you."

"Finn!"

Seth blushed furiously. He felt a hand pat him on the arm and looked up to see the bright open face of his mate's mother.

"Ah now, don't be getting all flustered. It's true though, that boy of mine is a terrible child...are you sure you want to mate him?"

She gave him a conspiratorial squeeze, the two of them chuckling together at Finn's dramatically offended expression.

"Mam! You're meant to be on my side!"

"I am sweetheart, I am."

Seth couldn't hold back the loud chortle as she mouthed 'are you sure?' at him.

Finn was relieved to see Seth relaxing at last. All of yesterday had been spent in a frenzy of unpacking and rearranging. They'd fallen into bed late, exhausted, fit for nothing more than lazy kisses and drifting off in each other's arms.

This morning had been no less hectic. Seth had been up early again to prepare lunch, whizzing around the kitchen while Finn finished tidying away the last of the boxes of his things and made sure the apartment was cleaned to Seth's liking.

The preparations had paid off. Everything was ready for Monica and Fergal's arrival with plenty of time to spare for the newly mated pair to enjoy jerking each other off in the shower, their first sexual contact since Seth's outpouring on Friday night.

By the time Alpha and Omega Bálor pressed the buzzer, they were sitting on the couch enjoying a quiet cuddle, Finn still reassuring Seth that his parents would love him.

He wasn't wrong.

Lunch had been delicious and the conversation around the table had flowed naturally. Both his parents had been instantly smitten by Seth's charm and both had been impressed by his success with the business, his mother had even heard of Cradle Will Rock on her super grandma grapevine.

" _You're_ that _Cradle Will Rock? The place with the little chocolates and the gift baskets? Liz was telling me about a basket someone gave her youngest when he had his baby. Oh, she said it was gorgeous…"_

 _Finn had beamed proudly and squeezed Seth's hand._

" _Yes Mam, that's my Seth. He's in partnership with his best friend Dean. You'll meet him at the bonding ceremony."_

The chatter had continued pleasantly until the meal was finished and Seth suggested they move across to the living room area for their coffee and some of the lemon drizzle cake he had made that morning.

An easy silence fell over the party, only the sound of forks on plates to break it up until the delicious treat was finished.

"Well then. Let's get down to the serious business."

Monica clapped her hands together.

"Bonding ceremony? So. Saturday?"

"Actually mam, Seth's dads…"

"My parents are indisposed at the moment. We were thinking the week after..."

"...give them a bit more time to recover."

Finn's parents caught each other's eyes smiling at their son and his mate finishing each other's sentences. His father gave an almost imperceptible nod of approval.

"These things happen. So the Saturday after then?"

"Yes Alpha Bálor…."

"Call me Fergal, we're family now."

"Sorry. Yes, not this Saturday but the next. I think Daddy's secretly been planning this for a while."

He suddenly remembered the message he'd received from his parents during the week.

"And they've both asked me to make sure you know that you are more than welcome to stay with them when you come up for the ceremony. There's plenty of spare rooms…"

Monica interrupted him.

"What about your own brothers or sisters? Won't they need a place to stay?"

A second too late, she caught her son's eye, too late to prevent Seth flinching slightly. Family and children was still a bit of a raw subject.

"Seth's an only child Mam, remember?"

"Oh, yes, well, of course. Thank them both for us Seth, that's a lovely offer. We'd be delighted to stay with them."

His father steered the conversation back into safer waters.

"Do you have a celebrant lined up yet? With two weeks notice you should be able to have your pick."

"We do actually Dad. Well, Seth has it sorted…"

"...Dean's father will be performing the ceremony. He's almost like family and I just couldn't imagine asking anyone else. I know he'll do a wonderful job, just like he did for Dean and his mate.."

"Ah now that's lovely. It's always that little bit more special if it's someone you know. Do you remember ours Fergal? We were spoiled for choice. Your cousin offered and my brother in law...the fun and games trying to choose between them."

"How did you decide?"

Seth was genuinely interested in this little piece of family history on his new family's side.

"We had both!"

Finn rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. His father wrapped an arm around his omega's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek before they spoke in unison.

"We're doubly bonded!"

The rest of the afternoon flew past, perhaps not so quickly for Finn, cringing each time his mother shared yet another embarrassing childhood memory with his mate, and perhaps a little too quickly for his father who ran out of cake far faster than he would have liked.

Soon hugs and goodbyes were being exchanged outside the blue door as Finn's parents readied themselves to make the long drive back to the city.

The alpha watched their car, waving until it turned the corner. The next time he would see his parents, or any of his family would be when they returned for the bonding ceremony, when he would publicly and officially be joined to the omega now standing by his side.

He turned to Seth and just as he had done eight days ago on this very spot, took the omega's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, placed a careful kiss in the centre of his palm. Their eyes met, smiles on their faces at the shared memory.

Finn drew his mate in close, allowing his scent to wrap around him in the warm evening air, Seth's voice soft, almost a whisper when he finally spoke.

"I'm glad they liked me, and I liked them too. But not nearly as much as I like you, oh alpha of mine. Now how about we go back inside so I can show you how much I like you?"

No more words were necessary. Finn stepped sharply through the doorway, locking it behind him and marched briskly up the stairs to his new home, mate at his side, utterly content with the world.


	12. Home sweet home

_**Dean and Roman get help from the family on moving day. Featuring a little cameo from the person without whom alpha Roman & omega Dean might never have met!**_

Roman leaned back against the side of Baron's pick up for a moment. He surveyed the array of boxes already sitting in the driveway and sighed as he thought of the equally large pile still on the truck's bed.

His brother-in-law appeared beside him and clapped a large hand on his shoulder.

"S'up man? You look lost there."

"Just trying to work out how we've got so much stuff. How did this all fit in a one bed apartment? Where was it all?"

Baron laughed and shook his head.

"This is nothing man. Just wait until the little one actually get here. Then you'll really know what lots of stuff means."

With that he grabbed another box and headed back into the house, passing Dean on the porch, getting his orders about where the box was to go.

Roman watched transfixed as Dean bounced Sasha and Baron's son Blake on his hip, laughing with the little boy as he pretended to steal his nose. It was a beautiful sight, his pregnant mate, belly round with their unborn child, holding another in his arms, a sight Roman fervently hoped he'd be seeing again in their future. Except with the child in his mate's arms the one currently in his belly and his belly big once more with a little brother or sister for Tommy. Or perhaps even further down the path, Tommy playing in the backyard in the playhouse the space was crying out for, having fun with his little sibling while his omega daddy nurtured another. This was a big house with a big yard, waiting to be filled with their future family.

He was snatched out of his daydream with a jerk as he watched Dean start to make his way down the few steps from the porch, still with Blake in his arms. Roman dashed across and flew up the steps to take his nephew.

"Whoa...careful there baby...you should be using the handrail."

Dean rolled his eyes at Roman, but reached out and grasped the rail nonetheless.

"Roman, I am _pregnant_ not dying…"

"I know baby, but…"

"But what? What about when Tommy's out here chasing the puppy around the yard and I have to come out and see to him when he falls and bashes his little knees. Leave Billie inside on her own? Shout out the window 'sorry sweetie, you'll have to wait for alpha daddy to get home from work to pick you up and give you cuddles? I have a baby in my tummy so I can't walk down the steps.' Relax Roman...and close your mouth. Your brains might fall out."

He took Blake back from his mate and carried on walking towards the truck, muttering about 'silly Uncle Romie' to the tot.

Roman caught up with Dean and stuck his tongue out at Blake, making him laugh. Dean looked up from inspecting the boxes. His dimpled smile told Roman he wasn't really mad at him. The alpha leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kissies! Kissies!"

Blake's tiny arms waved in the air until he had kisses of his own from both his uncles. He made grabby hands at Roman until he took him again and lifted him up to his shoulders.

"So...this puppy? And all these other babies?"

Dean rubbed his hands across his belly. Tommy was being particularly rambunctious today. He shook off a tiny grimace before answering.

"Well...you know...this house was made to be filled with kids...and we talked about Tommy having a brother or sister to keep him company…or two..."

"And the puppy?"

"My books say it's healthy for children to have pets. Teaches them important life lessons."

"So nothing to do with you wanting a puppy for your own?"

"PUPPEH! Woof woof!"

"Don't think I'm the only one wants a puppy…"

"Let's get you back to your mommy before Uncle Dean gives you any more ideas little guy...where is Sasha by the way?"

"Kitchen with Seth and Finn. They're unpacking the dishes."

"You're letting them put the dishes away unsupervised?"

"God no! They're unpacking, nothing goes in a cabinet unless I say so."

The pair made their way back up the steps and into the house, Roman ducking his tall frame to make it through the doorway without disturbing his nephew. Finn was chatting happily with Sasha, having discovered that she was a co-worker of Bayley. Seth was sitting back, unwrapping a stack of plates, watching as his mate charmed Roman's sister, slotting into another small part of his life with ease.

Roman lowered his nephew down onto the floor, his arm wrapping around Dean's shoulders as they watched Blake toddle towards his mother.

"Mama! Puppeh! Woof woof!"

Sasha scooped the boy up into her arms.

"Who's been giving you ideas?"

He didn't answer his mommy, distracted by Finn behind her, making funny faces at him and making him giggle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roman noticed the subtle shift in Seth's demeanour. In a matter of seconds he'd gone from his usual cheerful self to seeming almost deflated. His shoulders sank, his face fell, and then as suddenly as it happened, it passed. As Dean crossed the room to give Blake even more attention and as Baron came into the kitchen in search of everyone, Roman made his way round to Seth and sat down beside him.

"You ok there buddy?"

He could tell that the smile Seth gave him wasn't one hundred percent genuine.

"What? Oh, yes, fine...tired that's all...I can't believe how much this place has changed Ro. You worked wonders with it...to think it was practically an empty shell…"

Roman knew an attempt to change the subject when he saw one.

"Thanks. Gotta make a nice home for my mate and my babies. It makes Dean happy and making Dean happy makes me happy."

Seth smiled at the big alpha, he knew that under that intimidating exterior hid a big softie.

"He's very lucky to have you."

"You've struck it lucky there too Seth, Finn's a great guy. I'm sure we'll all be doing this for you guys soon enough."

A fleeting shadow of sadness flickered over Seth's face again. Roman squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Seth was like family, he didn't like seeing him sad, even if he wasn't exactly sure what was making him that way.

A shoulder squeeze wasn't enough. He gave the omega a warm brotherly hug.

"Don't you be going forgetting about me now you've got an alpha of your own. I've gotten used to you."

Seth smiled, heartfelt this time.

"Of course not you big sap."

"Ssssh. That's a secret. Just remember that you can always talk to me anytime you need, you're Dean's family. That means you're my family and family looks out for each other."

He hugged Seth again and chuckled. Loud squeals of laughter from the other side of the kitchen caught their attention.

"And now I think we'd better go rescue your mate from the claws of our family...I think Blake may be about to steal your Finn."

As two men stood and made to join the rest of the group, Roman felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. He turned his head to Seth.

"Thanks Ro."

"Any time little brother...any time."


	13. The happiest day - part 1

**Time for Finn & Seth to make things official.**

* * *

Amy gave William the signal from the bottom of the steps and hurried back to take her seat. He counted to ten silently before turning to the ceremony party and giving them a reassuring kind smile, calmly arranging everyone into the correct formation for the procession.

"Monica, Jamie, you're behind me dears. That's it, lovely. Fergal, Joey, kindly take your place behind your better halves. Now then, which of you boys is it with the cord? Jake is it? Yes, you slot in behind your grandparents here and then that must mean you're Ryan, you fall in here behind Alpha Matthews. Hold that candle nice and tight."

Once he took a moment to ensure he was satisfied with everyone's placement, William turned his attention to the happy couple, seated on the couch by the window in their matching black button downs and dress pants.

"Right then gentlemen. Are we ready to make this official?"

They nodded and stood together.

"Ok, so if you bring up the rear then behind your parents...Alphas, please light your Omega's candle, and that's us. Showtime!"

Taking his place as celebrant at the head of the little procession, William led the party through the open back door and down the few steps into the yard, one of Finn's many brother-in-laws strumming gently at an acoustic guitar to accompany them.

William moved gracefully across the lawn and stepped into the circle of Seth and Finn's gathered friends and family. He made his way to the small table near the centre that held the declaration of bond, ready and waiting to be signed, each set of parents taking their place in front of it and a little to the side.

Finn's nephews, each looking as solemn as they felt their serious duties deserved, took their traditional places just inside the entrance to the ring, stepping back to fill the gap once their uncle and his new mate passed, literally completing the circle that symbolised the love and support surrounding the new mates. At William's nod, Jake passed the bundled cord to his left, starting its journey around the gathered party, each loved one of Finn and Seth having the opportunity to add their silent blessing and good wishes.

As the pair took their place in front of William and as the cord worked its way back to Jake, he began his address.

"We have been brought here this evening to pay witness to the joining of Seth Matthews and Finn Bálor in the estate of matehood. They have chosen each other freely and willingly as mates and now seek the recognition of you, their families of blood and of choice, of that bond. Do you so recognise?"

Finn's gaze met Seth's as they waited the eternity of a split second it took for the circle to give their traditional response.

"AYE."

William gave Ryan the subtle tip of the head that was his signal to approach. The boy made his way to the centre and carefully handed the unity candle to William, then after a well rehearsed bow, returned to his spot beside his twin.

"Seth...Finn...you come here today from two different families, two different heritages which have instilled in you the values which have guided you along life's way. The heritage you each bring to this bond will continue to be an important element in your lives, but now will be shared between you. Out of two families, a new family will be created."

He held the large candle higher, the cue for the parents to step forward and for each omega to pass the candle they held to their son. They remained close to their children as they approached William. With their alpha parent's hand on one shoulder and their omega parent's hand on the other, Finn and Seth touched their individual flames to the unity candle together.

A low murmur of 'awww's and 'remember ours's rippled round the gathered assembly as William placed the candle he held onto the little table before relieving the couple of the smaller lights and setting them either side.

As was custom, each man embraced and thanked his new in-laws, everyone then resuming their places, ready for the handfasting.

William didn't have to look up to know that the cord had finally completed its lap of the circle and was back in the hands of Finn's young nephew. He had officiated over enough bonding ceremonies through the years to be able to judge his timings to the second. Another slight nod to Jake indicated that he should approach.

He accepted the bundle and the boy's polite bow before he returned to stand with his brother.

"Finn and Seth have already made their private commitment to each other and to their bond. Now they invite us to witness their public affirmation as they make their bond vows."

A hush fell over the gathered crowd.

"Finn, please take Seth's left hand in your right and turn to face each other."

Sparkling blue met warm brown as the young couple followed William's direction, their eyes meeting over their joined hands, faces betraying nothing but love and joy.

William draped the beautiful cord, crafted by his own children for the young man who he viewed as a second son over Finn and Seth's clasped hands, and proceeded to the traditional vows.

"Will you strive to honour and respect one another always?"

"We will."

They gave their responses in unison, voices clear and unwavering, each glancing down as William wrapped the braided length for the first time.

"And so the bond is made. Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will."

The cord was passed around their hands for a second time.

"And so the bond is made. Will you share each other's burdens and joys so that your spirits may grow in this bond?"

"We will."

William wound the cord around for a third time, tying the loose ends in an intricate looking knot once done then placing his own hands above and below the couple's in blessing.

"Seth and Finn, as your hands are now bound together, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Let your bond be a light to guide you and a foundation to support you as you set forth now on your journey through life together as bonded mates."

Smiling as he removed his hands and stepped back, William finally said the words that all present, at least all present over the age of fourteen had been waiting to hear.

"Alpha Bálor, Omega Bálor, you may seal your bond with a kiss."

For the first time all evening, Seth was suddenly aware of the presence of anyone other than his mate, their parents and Dean's father. The few dozen pairs of eyes felt like a few thousand as he and his alpha exchanged a brief chaste kiss.

To the applause of their well wishers, they exited the circle to make their first symbolic journey as bonded mates, completing a circuit of the ring of seats, before returning to the safe haven of their families.

Approaching William once more, they raised their joined hands, watching in amazement as his practiced nimble fingers released them without releasing the knot.

Finn's hand went straight back to intertwine with Seth's as they made their way around the table while William addressed the crowd for the final time, his bearing more informal now the solemn parts of the ceremony had passed.

"All that remains is for these young men to sign the declaration. If you would like to take a photograph or two, now's your chance. Come on up to the front here...and then we celebrate!"


	14. The happiest day - part 2

**Now the formalities are out of the way its time for the celebrations to begin & for Dean to make a very special request of Seth.**

* * *

Seth took a sip of his champagne and took a moment to have a good look around him. The fence that separated the Matthews's back yard from Dean's parent's yard had been taken down before his fourth birthday and been replaced with a series of potted plants, easy for little boys to slip between and easy to move out of the way when a bigger space was needed. Just as they had been for Dean and Roman's bonding ceremony, they were currently lining the driveway today, his family and friends spreading across both lawns.

Skimming across the party, he spied his mate, his _Alpha_ , deep in conversation with Dr Moody. They had both been so delighted that the charming older gentleman and his mate had been able to attend. Finn looked up and caught his eye for a moment, sending him a smile and blowing Seth a kiss before turning his attention back to his former boss and mentor.

From his vantage point on the back porch, the omega could see his Dad sharing a joke with his father in law and Roman, the three alphas seemingly unaware of the approaching horde of Fergal's grandchildren, armed with water pistols and a complete disregard for anyone's finery. He stifled a laugh as Jake led the attack, not wishing to draw attention to himself for the moment.

The day was turning out to be everything he'd never quite dared to dream about. Co-owner of a successful business, mated to a man with a personality as handsome as his face and surrounded by friends and family wishing them nothing but love.

"Why you hiding up here munchkin?"

Seth turned to see his daddy exiting the kitchen, a massive bowl of salad greens balanced on top of a lidded dish that he could tell from smell alone held more of Great-gramma Noble's special secret barbecue sauce.

"Huh? What? I'm not hiding Daddy, just taking it all in."

Jamie smiled at his son and setting the dishes he carried down on the seat of the nearby porch swing, wrapped him up in a loving hug.

"I was the same on my bonding day. It was wonderful but I was glad of a moment to myself to let it all sink in. Your dad and I were so young, only babies ourselves really, but I knew I would never love anyone as much as I loved him for the rest of my life. Then you came along before that first year was out and I realised just how wrong I had been. I had plenty of love for you as well."

Seth squeezed Jamie tight.

"I love you too Daddy."

Jamie stepped back from the hug and reached up to brush Seth's hair back from his eyes.

"Let's get you back to the party. There's lots of folk will be wanting to have few worlds with the new Omega Bálor."

"That sounds so odd…"

"I know munchkin, first time anyone called me Omega Matthews I thought they were talking to your grandaddy...Come on now, take that salad down to the grill and go mingle. Shoo!"

Seth did as his daddy bid, depositing the bowl on the already groaning buffet table and grabbing a plate, loading it up as he worked his way through well wishers towards the bench currently being occupied by Dean and Paige.

"Hey! It's the man of the moment!"

Paige greeted him with a smile as Dean barely glanced up from the small mountain of food he was tackling.

"Glad you're here. You can keep this one company...I'm going to go see what dirt I can find on this Alpha of yours...he's family now Sethie, that means he's fair game!"

With a dramatic cackle, she hugged the newlybonded and headed off across the lawn, making a beeline for Finn's redheaded youngest sister.

His groan as he sat down finally managed to drag Dean's attention away from his plate.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Finn's got five sisters. You really think he won't be well practised at this?"

"Good point. Not like I don't have plenty of ammo he can use."

Seth nudged Dean's shoulder lightly with his own.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. For saying yes to him, for convincing me to go back with him, for the cord, for…"

"For being my awesome self."

"Yes, for being your awesome self. Your awesome, _modest_ , self. I don't know how I'll ever really be able to thank you enough."

Dean set his plate down on the empty space beside him and wiped his hands on a napkin. Turning as best he could to face Seth he grabbed his hand.

"There is one thing you could do."

The expression on his face was suddenly serious and a little uncertain.

"Will you...will you be there? When this one comes? I'd like you to be there, all the important people there to meet him."

Seth merely nodded, not sure that he could trust his voice to speak.

"You sure Sethie? I mean you don't have to if you don't want…"

"No! DeeDee no! Of course I want to be there for you and Tommy and Ro. Ro's ok with it isn't he? And what about Paige? She's an omega too and she's your real sister….OW!"

Dean punched Seth in the leg with surprising force.

"Never let me hear you even _suggest_ you're not real family again! Ro loves you too, we both want you there. I've already spoken to Mom and Paige, _not because you're my second choice_ , Paige is fine, she assumed I'd want you there anyway."

Seth reached across and hugged his closest and oldest friend, feeling a little nudge from his nephew where his side made contact with Dean's bump.

"Someone's frisky today."

"I think he can tell I'm excited and emotional that his Uncle Sethie's bonded."

Feeling round behind him, he grabbed his plate and began one more to tuck into his pile of sauce covered meat. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe he's on the mother of all sugar rushes! Dean, you know how much sugar goes into that sauce! Poor little thing won't know what's hit him after all the healthy food you've been eating."

"I know...but I love it so much...I didn't think a little taste would hurt."

He grimaced and rubbed his belly as Tommy gave a particularly strong kick.

"How much was a little taste DeeDee?"

"Four plates…"

"That's it...I'm cutting you off."

Dean whined as Seth took the plate from his hands and set it underneath the bench where he couldn't reach.

"Help me up, I'm going to see if walking around helps him settle."

Seth stood and offered Dean his hand, only for the pregnant man to fall back to the bench with a sharp cry and pained expression, both hands going to his bump.

"Dean! Dean! What's happening? Are you ok?"

Roman almost knocked Seth out of the way as he appeared seemingly from nowhere, dropping to his knees in front of his mate, his hands covering Dean's. Finn too appeared at Seth's side, slipping an arm around him, his mate's distress triggering an alpha instinct to soothe and protect.

"Talk to me Dean, are you in pain? Is it Tommy? Do we need to call a doctor?"

Dean's face was scrunched up in pain, rendering him unable to speak. Still needing an answer, Roman looked up to Seth, his hands never leaving Dean's bump.

"What happened?"

"He said Tommy was very active and I think he may have indigestion from the food, he's eaten a lot of Great-gramma Noble's sauce and it's mainly sugar…"

Roman brushed Dean's hair out of his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Seth, can you help me get him over to his mom and dad's house please? I'm going to call the doc once we get inside anyway."

"Ro, I'm fine…"

"Not up for discussion Dean. I'm calling the doctor just to be safe."

Seth nudged his Alpha in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and dashed off towards the far side of the lawn.

"No need for that Ro, Finn's little sister is a doctor, he's going to grab her now and bring her across."

"Sorry for spoiling your party Seth…"

Dean's voice was quiet and strained, as though he was trying to hold in another yelp of pain.

"Nonsense...can't be helped and hardly anyone has even noticed, look…"

Seth waved a hand across the scene in front of them, sure enough, with the exception of Finn and his sister, who were just disappearing around the side of the house, everyone was still busy with their conversations and in the case of Joey and Fergal, what appeared to be some sort of dance-off egged on by the children.

"But you should be having fun with your family…"

"OW! What the fuck Seth?"

"Sorry Ro, but I can't punch this one...DeeDee, what was it you said to me? Don't even suggest you're not real family...now let's get you inside and checked out so we can all get back out here and enjoy ourselves with the rest of _our_ family…"


	15. A break in the routine

**Amy is on hand to provide a little moral support to Jamie.**

* * *

"Well?"

"I can't look...you do it...No! Wait...just leave it another minute."

Jamie hovered in the kitchen doorway, the test clasped in his fist, held tight to his side. Amy set down her tea and crossed the room, putting a gentle arm round his shoulder and guiding him back to sit at the table. Easing the stick from his hand and setting it window side down at arm's length on the other side of herself to her best friend, she slid his own mug of tea closer and waited for him to take a sip and gather himself.

This wasn't the first time they'd been in this position, wasn't the first time that she'd sat holding Jamie's hand while he waited for a little piece of plastic to tell him that once again, his heat had been in vain. She knew that Jamie and Joey had given up actively trying when Seth was in his early teens and the post heat test was usually nothing more than a routine marked on the calendar for the second week after heat had finished, but occasionally, like now, Jamie got a _feeling_ and that led to a tiny bit of hope that maybe, just maybe it would be different this time.

Amy knew the signs, had spotted them easily once all the distraction of Seth's bonding ceremony had passed and had been steeling herself for this moment. No doubt Joey had too and was out running errands and worrying by himself, waiting to be summoned home to comfort his omega. These things had their order though and for this moment, it was Amy's turn to support her friend.

"How is Finn settling in?"

"Oh he's a fine young man. Just lovely. He couldn't be sweeter to me and to Joey and he's treated my munchkin right so far. Did Sethie show you his ring? It's some sorta Irish traditional bonding custom…"

"He did, it's beautiful. Nice that he wanted to share his roots."

"His mama and daddy had them too, but I can't recall if any of his sisters did. Well, I know the youngest one didn't, the doctor, she's not mated."

"I was so glad she was there. It wasn't just Roman who was panicking about Dean...my heart almost stopped when I saw my poor baby all doubled up in pain like that and still with so long to go."

Jamie reached across the table and gave Amy's hand a comforting squeeze. They'd been happily chatting to one of Finn's bonded sisters and her mate when Amy spotted her son being helped up the back steps of her house by his mate and by Seth, Finn and his sister close on their tails. They had excused themselves and quickly joined them, sharing in the relief when the young doctor confirmed that Dean's pains were due to nothing more than severe indigestion and a very hyperactive Tommy, both caused by extreme overindulgence in rich, sugary food.

"What was her name again? I must send her a thank you card."

"Becky...she's coming up next weekend to visit the boys and they've promised to bring her by so you can wait and give it to her in person if you like."

"Let me know when they're here and I'll call over."

Draining the last of her tea, Amy pushed the test along the table until it was between them, they had delayed long enough. Forcing her voice to remain neutral, she asked Jamie the question he'd been dreading.

"You ready to look?"

Jamie took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No. But I gotta get this over with."

His hand crept forward, hesitating for a moment before grasping the plastic stick. Amy glanced away for a second, giving him a moment of privacy to flip it over and view the result.

At Jamie's gasp, her gaze returned. His mouth was a perfect 'O' of surprise, eyes starting to sparkle with incoming tears in his white face. As she watched, a bright grin replaced the look of shock, engulfing his entire face, not dimmed in the slightest by the tears that began to fall.

"Jamie…"

"Look!"

His hand was shaking as he held the test stick towards her.

"Two lines Amy...two lines…"

Hardly daring to believe it, she took the test from him for a closer look.

"Oh my god Jamie. That's two lines! Two lines is…"

"...a positive! I know! Oh my god, it's positive. I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant…text my Joey will you? Tell him to come home. I'm shaking too much to do it…"

Amy sent the message and waited with Jamie until she heard the front door start to open. With a peck on the cheek and a final delighted hug for her best friend she slipped out the back door, pausing on the porch just long enough to hear Jamie's quiet announcement and the resulting crash as Joey dropped whatever it was he had been carrying to the floor in shock.

Happiness for her friend written large across her face, she crossed the yards and made her way home.


	16. Calm before the storm

**Dean's thoughts turn to his impending arrival.**

* * *

Dean had wakened early, a restless feeling dragging him from what passed for sleep these days.

He lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to the soft whirr of the air conditioner and the gentle rumbles of his alpha's breathing as he massaged the taut mound of his belly. He felt huge, ready to pop, the heat of summer making him feel ungainly and awkward, though Roman made every effort to make him comfortable and feel adored.

He wouldn't be feeling quite so like a beached whale for much longer though. Less guesswork went into working out omega due dates than it did into guessing dates for alpha or beta women, and if Tommy was as punctual as his daddies, he would be along in the next day or two.

Dean took a deep steadying breath at that thought. In just a few more days, he'd be someone's father. He would have a tiny little helpless infant entirely dependent on him. As much as he couldn't wait to meet the little person forged from the heat of his and Roman's love, he was scared too. Scared that he wouldn't be a good parent, scared that Tommy wouldn't bond with him, scared that he'd do a terrible job raising him, scared that Roman wouldn't find him attractive anymore covered in stretchmarks and up to his knees in dirty diapers.

"Dean…Deano…"

He opened his eyes, not sure when he had screwed them shut, looking up into the worried face of his mate who was now lying on his side, raised up on one elbow, his free hand gently shaking the pregnant man's shoulder.

"What's up baby? You ok? Is it Tommy?"

"What if I'm a terrible parent Ro?"

"Shh sweetheart…what's brought all this on?"

Dean shuffled around awkwardly to lie on his side facing his mate, belly huge between them.

"It's just…this is it Roman. There's no going back now. You realise we're going to be parents? We're gonna have a baby Ro. A baby!"

Roman didn't want to make light of Dean's obvious distress, but he couldn't hold back the tiny chuckle that spilled out.

"Oh babe…I think we passed the point of no return a while ago."

He planted a kiss on his mate's forehead and tucked him under his arm as best they could manage, enjoying what might be one of their last quiet mornings before their lives were altered forever.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, Dean let out a familiar groan.

"You need to pee again?"

"Yessssss…"

Dean's tone was pure frustration.

"Hey, hey, won't be for much longer."

The alpha's reassurances fell on deaf ears, drowned out by Dean's mutterings as Roman climbed out of bed and moved to help his mate to his feet.

"Aargh!"

Dean folded over, clasping his belly, all colour draining from his face.

"Dean!"

"Hoo…that was a sharp one."

Wincing, he straightened up slowly, grabbing on to Roman's arm for support. Glancing at his mate's panicked face, it was his turn for the reassurances.

"Just Braxton Hicks, it'll ease up once I've peed…I'm fine Ro, honestly. I just need to use the bathroom…you go get breakfast started, I'll be down in a few."

"But the stairs…"

"I've managed the stairs by myself every day so far, I think I'll do ok, now go…provide…your omega needs fed."

With a kiss to the cheek and a pat on the ass, he sent Roman on his way before heading into the bathroom. Bladder attended to, he splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He would have loved to jump in the shower for a quick wash up, but for one, he wasn't doing any jumping anywhere with a bump in the way and also, Roman hated him being in the shower unless he was in the room too, or at the very least in the bedroom with the door open, just in case he slipped or fell.

Carefully he made his way downstairs to join his mate in the kitchen, ready for the healthy feast Roman no doubt had waiting for him. Another pain stopped him in his tracks as he reached the door. Clutching at the frame of doorway, he breathed through it, grateful it passed quickly.

"What are you playing at in there kiddo?"

"What was that?"

"Just another twinge. Your son's getting feisty today…"

Thankfully Dean was able to enjoy his breakfast without any further painful spasms, though he found he had very little appetite in the end, barely touching the fruit salad and toast Roman had prepared.

As Roman tidied up and placed the leftover chopped fruit in the refrigerator, Dean waddled over to the L-shaped sofa on the far side of the large room, lowering himself gingerly into the corner section and starting to tuck the throw pillows in around himself.

Finishing up with the remnants of breakfast, Roman's talk turned to their plan for the rest of the morning.

"It's a nice sunny morning, shall we take the papers out to the back porch for a little while? I can make coffee? And yes, I know...decaf…"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay inside. It's too bright out there, it's giving me a headache."

Dean's hand was in almost constant motion, sweeping soothing circles over his bump.

"Ok then, you want me to close the shutters or is it dark enough in here."

"Hmmm, no, it's just right in here."

Stretching, Dean just managed to grab the corner of the furthest throw pillow on the couch and pull it closer, adding it to the pile already gathered round him in his corner of the sofa. He patted it into place, a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Needs more blankets. Roman…I need more blankets. Can you?"

Unable to resist the puppy dog eyes Dean unleashed on him, not that he would have said no to his heavily pregnant omega anyway, Roman headed off in search of all the extra blankets and throws scattered around the house. For a moment he considered grabbing the comforter from their bed, but then thought better of it, realising that if this little nesting fit of Dean's was a sign of imminent arrival, then an already made up bed that held both their scents would be needed soon.

Hurrying back to Dean, he stood patiently holding the stack of cloth while his mate took each piece and added it to his nest, working to a pattern only he knew. When the last throw was added he reached forward and grasped a fistful of Roman's shirt pulling him down to join him in the cozy pile.

Squirrelling into a heap of warm blankets and pillows with an equally warm omega, plus passenger, draped over him wasn't Roman's dream way to spend a warm July morning, but he didn't have the heart to try to move. He held Dean gently as he slowly drifted into a nap, not wanting to disrupt him from this very much needed little bit of sleep.

The snugness and peace soon dragged Roman into a light doze too, only realising he had nodded off when he was wakened by a stirring in between his arms and a spreading dampness between his legs.

Dean let out an embarrassed whimper.

"Oh god Ro...I'm so sorry…I can't believe I peed all over the couch and over you…"

He dropped his head, burying his face in Roman's chest. The alpha rubbed his back soothingly , his voice calm and without judgement.

"Hush sweetheart, it wasn't deliberate, it's alright...we'll get you up on your feet and cleaned up and then we'll not worry about it one bit, ok?"

Dean nodded wordlessly, face still pressed into his mate's front. Shuffling them about, Roman got to his feet and extended a hand to help his omega stand. As he straightened up, both men felt their feet suddenly drenched as a rush of fluid ran down Dean's legs, pooling on the floor.

Their eyes met, sparkling blue and warm brown, both shining bright with realisation and excitement.

"I don't think that was pee Ro…"

"Holy shit Deano."

"Roman... _my waters just broke_."


	17. And baby makes three

Once Roman had helped Dean to get showered and changed into the light cotton robe he'd opted to wear for the early stages of his labour, they had started to make the necessary phone calls. While Roman had been calling Kevin, Dean had been busy contacting his mother and Seth.

Seth and Kevin had arrived within moments of each other and were busy setting up the birthing pool when Amy arrived, accompanied by Jamie who had popped in to make sure nothing else was needed, only for Dean to ask him to stay.

The labouring omega had been in the warm waters of the pool for a couple of hours now after spending the early part of the afternoon alternately rocking on his birthing ball or making little circuits round the room, supported by his mate.

"That's it papa, you're doing well, just keep breathing through it, I know you want to push but just try to resist a little longer…"

The voice of the labour nurse was calm and melodious, and in Roman's opinion, entirely at odds with his rather gruff appearance. Regardless of how intimidating Roman found him, Dean adored Kevin and had been thrilled when they had been able to secure his services for Tommy's birth.

Dean felt the tension leave him as the contraction passed, his head lolling back to fall against Roman's chest where he sat behind him. The alpha ducked down to place a gentle kiss on his mate's clammy cheek.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You're doing brilliantly."

Amy reached over to take her son's hand from where she knelt beside the pool, rubbing soothing across his knuckles with her thumb.

"We're all so proud of you, my darling boy. I know you're getting tired now but…"

She looked to the nurse for confirmation. Kevin nodded encouragingly.

"…but you're nearly there. Just think…only a little longer and you'll be able to hold Tommy in your arms. Let's get you a little sip of juice will we? Seth sweetheart?"

Seth scurried over with a jug of chilled juice, topping everyone up, then joined his daddy on the couch once he'd returned it to the refrigerator.

"You ok there munchkin?"

"Is it always like this?"

Seth gestured with a sweep of his arm, taking in the tranquil image of Dean, slumped forward against the side of the pool, humming gently to himself while Roman pressed against his lower back, voice soft as he muttered words encouragement, the closed shutters and low music giving the room a cozy, nest like feel, saved from stuffiness by the whirr of the air conditioner.

Jamie smiled fondly and tucked his son in against his side.

"It's how it should be sweetheart, and how it used to be before everyone got all uppity about doctors and such. I remember my great granny telling me about birthing my gramma at home with all the omegas and beta women in the family attending to her, helping her through her pains and being there to welcome the baby."

"I just thought there would be more yelling and screaming…Dean seems so…so calm…like it's not even hurting him at all…"

"Oh Sethie, it's definitely not easy squeezing a person out of you, but Dean's doing what his body tells him when it tells him, he's got a good nurse there in Kevin who's letting him run the show and an alpha who's doing what an alpha should be doing…what he's told. There's no screaming and shouting because he's not fighting with his body so a doctor can check off lines on his list."

"Was it like that when you had me?"

"Not one bit, yes, you were born in the hospital, only hippies and odd folks had babies at home in those days, but your Dad made sure that I got my way. Anytime the old fuddy duddy doc ignored me to talk to him, Joey just kept saying 'Doc, I'm not the one having this baby, Omega Matthews is, so I suggest you listen to what he's telling you because whatever it is, I'm behind him one hundred percent'. He was my knight in green hospital scrubs…"

A splashing at the pool as Dean changed position distracted them momentarily.

"…don't get me wrong, not all doctors are bad, and having a baby at home isn't always right for everyone, but when you experience this, it's easy to see the appeal."

Joey sighed and rubbed his hand over his still yet to show belly, hovering over the tiny spark of life that was Seth's little brother or sister. Kissing the top of his eldest child's head, he took a subtle sniff. There was a new faint undertone to Seth's scent, and not the one that Joey knew was caused by the mixing with the scent of Finn. It almost smelled like…

"Any reason you're asking?"

Seth snuggled in closer to his Daddy's chest, his own hand now petting at the spot where his younger sibling was safely held.

"Finn and I, we've decided…I've stopped…we're going off…we're gonna try for a baby…"

Another splash from the pool distracted them again, this one followed by the loudest grunt Seth had heard Dean give all day. As he watched, Kevin's hands disappeared under the water, the look of concentration on his face confirmation to Seth that he was checking Tommy's progress.

"Dean, Tommy's ready to say hello…alright now alpha, I need to you to help papa..."

As Kevin helped support Dean, Roman slipped in between him and the wall of the pool so that the omega was now face to face with his mate, squatting between his legs. The alpha's arms were then hooked under Dean's armpits, holding him up in the warm water of the pool. Tiring now, Dean was capable of little more than draping his arms loosely over Roman's broad shoulders.

Amy moved to sit on the floor behind her son-in-law, ready to grasp her son's hands, to give him the strength and encouragement he needed for the final pushes it would take to bring her grandson into the world.

Seth too fell into position, waiting with the warm clean towel Kevin would need to clean Tommy, Jamie hovered nearby with a cool cloth to mop Dean's brow.

"Ok papa. When the next contraction comes I want you to give me nice big push, good and strong. I know you can do it…and don't you be shy about yelling if that's what you need. We ready now...PUSH!"

Dean's cry seemed almost like a roar after his earlier quietness, his eyes closed as he focused all his remaining energy on pushing through the pain of the contraction. Panting from the strain as it passed, his head fell forward, touching his mate's.

"Can't...no more...can't do it…"

"You can Dean, you've been so brave, he's nearly here."

"Alpha's right papa. Give me your hand."

Amy helped Dean lift his arm down from around Roman's neck, allowing the nurse to guide his hand beneath the water.

"Do you feel that? That's your baby's head. One more big push and he'll be in his daddies' arms."

"His head...Ro, I can feel his head."

"You can do it baby, I know you can."

The next contraction brought a flurry of noise and activity, Dean's groans bulked out by the chanted encouragement from his mate, mother and omegas. Kevin too was urging Dean on even as his hands were busy supporting Tommy's little head as he helped his shoulders to emerge. As it tailed off at last, his spindly legs slithered free, the relief to his papa immediate.

Kevin held him under the water for the few short seconds it took for Dean to collapse onto Roman's lap, the still intact umbilical cord providing his oxygen and prevent the new little arrival from opening his mouth to draw a breath and swallowing water. The instant Dean and Roman were settled, he brought Tommy out of the water, quickly wrapping him in the soft towel Seth passed over and handing the precious bundle into the waiting arms of his papa and daddy.

"Dean baby look what you did...he's beautiful."

Roman's voice was shaky with emotion, his eyes filling with tears of happiness as he looked at his mate and their son safely nestled in his arms. Dean tipped his head back finding Roman's lips with a brief exhausted kiss, before turning his attention to the tiny person he'd carried.

"Hello Tommy. Welcome to the world."


	18. Most important meal of the day

_**Seth's heat has arrived.**_

* * *

The room felt stifling to Seth as he slowly came to consciousness, wakened by the gentle smattering of kisses showered across the back of his neck and shoulders by his mate.

"Time to wake up hot stuff…"

Seth wriggled against Finn, tucking his little spoon tighter into his big spoon's embrace. A flush spread across his cheeks and he stiffened in Finn's arms as he became aware of the warm wetness between them.

"Shhh...it's ok...it's your heat coming. You need to get up...get some food into you before it hits properly.

Finn peeled himself off his mate and stepped out of bed, chuckling to himself as the omega rolled over to plant himself face first in the spot he had just vacated.

"Nooooo...come back to bed."

Without lifting his head, he flapped a hand behind him vaguely in his mates direction, grumbling when the alpha caught it and pulled him to his feet.

"You're mean."

Seth leaned into his mate, practically draping himself along his body. Finn wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

"No, I'm looking out for you. I want my gorgeous mate to be well fed and watered before I ravish him…"

Landing a playful swat on Seth's ass, Finn led him towards the kitchen, guiding him to a chair. His first priority was coffee for both of them, placing Seth's mug on the table in front of him while he quickly prepared the food.

As the caffeine hit his system, Seth became a little more human and a little more talkative.

"Pass me my phone please? I need to call Paige."

In the last few weeks since Seth had stopped taking his birth control, he and Finn had spent some time planning for this. Neither of them had particularly relished the idea of the store remaining open, all and sundry coming in and out while they were in the throes of heat fuelled passion upstairs.

Eventually it was Paige herself who came up with the solution. They were to close the store to customers for the week, whenever it hit, but they would still accept any online custom. She would deal with any queries from home and if anything was desperately needed from the store, she would text Finn for the all clear before a quick dash to grab it.

It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was the best they could come up with. They had already discussed looking for a house once this heat had passed, Finn being very quick to reassure Seth that they didn't need to fill the space with children if that's not how things worked out.

For now though, they'd have to settle for barricading themselves into the thankfully well-stocked apartment.

Seth's quick call was finished by the time Finn set his breakfast in front of him. He looked at the heaped bowl of fruit topped porridge and immediately turned his best puppy dog eyes to his mate.

"No dice hot stuff. Eat up, you're going to need the energy…"

"Promises, promises…"

Their hands drifted across the table top, fingers intertwining, the need for contact growing as the minutes ticked past. They ate swiftly and in silence, the only sounds save for spoon in bowl the gentle smack of Finn's lips as he lifted their joined hands to press a sweet kiss to the back of Seth's knuckles.

Done eating, Finn placed a large glass of juice in front of his mate with a 'drink up' and quickly dealt with the dirty dishes while he still had some willpower to resist the mouthwatering scent billowing from Seth in ever strengthening waves. Grabbing the last of the fruit he'd prepared for their porridge, he headed back towards the table, determined to at least try to get Seth to eat some more.

 _Thwack!_

As he made his way across to his omega he was hit square in the face by a pair of slick sodden briefs. Peeling the soaked fabric away, tongue flickering out to savour the taste where it now clung to his skin, his gaze was drawn in, locked in on the display his mate was putting on for him.

Resting against the edge of the table, eyes blazing with want, Seth leaned back and with a little hop up and wriggle back, allowed the furniture to take his weight. Gaze fixed on his alpha, he drew his legs up and spread them wide, the slick damp skin of his inner thighs glistening in the morning sunshine streaming through the window.

"I've been a good boy Finn...I've eaten up all my breakfast, drank all my juice. I'd very much like to be ravished now…please."

The alpha crossed the space between them in half a heartbeat, shedding his own underwear somewhere on the way, bowl dropped to the floor. The sudden presence of Seth's right foot, pressing against his chest stopped him in his tracks.

Finn's gaze travelled up the limb towards his mate's precious face, hands clasping the foot to him when his eyes were met not with a lascivious twinkle, but with nervous worry.

"Seth...sweetheart..what is it?"

The omega's response was mumble, barely audible as he attempted to bury his face in his shoulder. Immediately, Finn lowered Seth's leg and closed the final distance between them, slotting in between the other man's thighs. The heady scent of his slick and the warmth of his body was a siren call Finn fought hard to ignore, paying no need to his growing erection in order to give his full attention to his mate.

He cupped Seth's cheek and gently coaxing him to look him in the eye.

"Come on...talk to me…"

Seth threw his arms around his mate, burying his face in his chest.

"What if…"

His voice faded to a whisper. Finn held him tight and let's his own head drop until his chin rested on top of Seth's messy dark mop. Of hair.

"What if we don't get pregnant? Is that what's worrying you?"

Seth merely nodded.

"Oh Seth…if children come along, they come along...it's you I love... _all_ of you, not just your babymaking parts. Nothing's going to happen this time anyway. It's our practice run. You don't need to be worrying about babies. You don't need to be worrying about anything."

Finn tipped Seth's face up with a gentle hand under his chin and kissed his forehead.

"Just relax and enjoy this. Enjoy how good we're going to make each other feel. No pressures...and if you still feel unsure afterwards, and you want to go back on the birth control, then that's what we'll do."

"How did I end up with an alpha like you?"

Seth's voice was still quiet, but without the undertone of uncertainty. Finn beamed down at the man in his arms, a smile full of loving warmth and desire.

"Never mind that, how did I end up with a perfect omega like you?"

Reaching down to grasp Seth's legs, he wrapped them round his hips, leaning slowly forward to ease his mate onto the table top.

"You were just lucky I guess."

Seth surged up to capture Finn's lips in a kiss, chasing the alpha as he pulled away, planting a featherlight trail of kisses and nibbles all the way down to the omega's stiff cock. Pausing to wink at his mate, he spread his lips wide and swallowed him deep, tongue swirling around the length and teasing the slit, the motion mirrored by his finger swirling and teasing at Seth's heat loosened, slick drenched hole.

"Finn!"

A hand on each thigh, Finn slowly popped his head up, the sight sending making Seth giggle.

"Yes dear?"

"En...enough...need...you...in me."

Seth managed to squeeze his words out between chuckles. Finn was quick to do his omega's bidding, planting his feet firmly on the floor and carefully pulling the younger man towards him until his ass was skimming the edge of the table.

At Seth's insistent 'come on!' Finn took his cock in hand and positioned himself at his mate's entrance. Aided by the omega's legs, wrapped once more round his waist, he slid home, his loud impassioned groan being met by an equally erotic moan from his mate.

Right on the verge of full blown heat as they were, there was little finesse to this mating. Finn's pace quickly picking up speed, Seth taking all he was given and demanding more, meeting each of his alpha's thrusts, driving him on, nudging his heels to Finn's ass.

The omega writhed under his alpha's attentions, pearls of precum falling from his rosy cockhead matched by the pleasured grunts falling from his lips at the catching of Finn's knot on his rim.

"Sethie my love...so fucking wet for me, so hot...you gonna take my knot, hot stuff? You gonna take it and let me fill you up?"

"Yes Alpha! YES!"

Seth cried out as his mate's thickening knot locked in place, snug within his slick channel. The perfect pressure of the swollen flesh against his prostate setting off a chain reaction, his body clenching as he came untouched, the blissful tightness milking Finn's climax from him, filling his omega as he had promised.

Finn slumped forward, arms braced against the surface of the table to hold him up as he continued to rut against his mate. Reaching up, Seth drew his alpha close, seeking his lips for a passionate kiss, his cum a sticky mess between them.

Rut subsiding at last, Finn broke the kiss and grinned down at Seth, propped up once more on his elbows, hair wild, lips red and kiss swollen.

The omega grinned in return then threw his head back and laughed. Deep chuckles that served to vibrate his whole body, the sensation triggering another release of cum from his tied alpha.

"What's so funny?"

Seth waved a hand between them.

"This. Us."

"Not sure I get you, hot stuff…"

"We're tied..."

"Yep."

"For a while…"

"Yep. That would be the whole heat thing Seth."

"Naked, covered in cum and sweat…""

"Well, it's sort of the point."

Finn smirked at that, proud that he'd been able to make Seth cum without a hand on his cock.

"On the kitchen table Finn... _the table_ …"


	19. A new beginning

_**Seth and Finn get the keys to their new house and pay a visit to their new neighbours.**_

* * *

The knock on the door was so quiet that six weeks ago Dean probably wouldn't even have heard it. That was before Tommy arrived and he acquired the super sensitive hearing only parents of a newborn seem to possess

Glancing towards the bassinet he was reassured to see that his son hadn't been disturbed and was still slumbering peacefully, his little fists balled up beside his head like a runner crossing the finish line.

The light tapping at the door repeated itself, catching Dean's attention once more. Making his way over, he opened it, smiling when he saw who was waiting on his porch.

Seth and Finn grinned back at him, waving goofily before greeting him with a synchronised and cheery exclamation.

"Hey there neighbour!"

"Neighbour? You got it! Fantastic!"

The pair had started looking for a new home once Seth's heat had passed, just as planned, a search which did not last long at all. After visiting a number of houses, each one more unsuitable the last, Finn piped up from behind his laptop one evening to let his Omega know that there was a house for sale that met all their requirements and was within their budget, on the same street as Roman and Dean.

Peering over his shoulder, Seth recognised that not only was it on the same street as his lifelong friend but it was right next door.

Once they had viewed it, they both were sold and Dean relished the thought of having them so close by once more. Roman too was delighted at the idea of having them next door to his little family.

"Yes got the keys this morning, so here we are. Finn's got his little book and his tape measure and he's ready to go."

"Rome's upstairs, let me call him and grab the little guy and we'll come over with you. I want to take another look around."

Within a few minutes they were all standing on the wide porch of the empty property, Tommy strapped to his Papa's chest, still snoozing away quite happily.

Roman clapped the new homeowners on the shoulder.

"Ok guys. You letting us in or what?"

Finn unlocked the door, and pushing it wide, ducked down to scoop his surprised mate into his arms.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"Old Irish custom beloved mate. Bad luck for a newly mated Omega to trip entering new home for the first time. You don't walk. You can't trip. So no bad luck!"

"You're an idiot."

Seth's body language didn't match his words though, as his lips found Finn's.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure your Uncle Sethie and Uncle Finn will let us in to see their new house sometime before you graduate high school…"

With a sheepish grin Seth was gently set back to his feet, well inside the threshold and Finn stepped back to allow their first visitors to enter.

"Corrupting my baby...shameless…"

Dean muttered good naturedly, his hand shielding Tommy's eyes as they passed.

As Finn commandeered Roman to go take a look at the wall he wanted to move upstairs, Seth took Dean on a rather more leisurely tour of the main floor, filling him in on all the news from the store while they strolled.

By the time they have reached kitchen however, the third member of their little party had decided to wake up, creasing up his tiny nose at the unfamiliar scents, settling down for the briefest of seconds once his papa started cooing at him, only for his face to scrunch up again almost immediately

"Uh oh. That's the poopy face. We'd best get you home and get you changed hadn't we baba?"

As if on cue Tommy started to grizzle. Seth went to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up at the two alphas.

"Tommy needs a clean diaper...we're going back across to change him…"

"No worries hot stuff. Ro and I will be across shortly...we're almost finished here."

The two omegas made their way back to the Reigns' house, a look passing between them as they stepped around the fence separating the two properties. No words were needed for them to know that fence wouldn't be standing for much longer.

While Dean changed and nursed his Tommy, Seth busied himself fixing some juice for them both. Bringing the glasses over he sat down beside his closest friend, who had by now finished feeding his son and had the little boy held against his shoulder as he gently patted his back.

"That's my good boy...come on baba...give Papa a nice big burp just like daddy does...that's my boy...oh Tommy! I said burp not barf, you little monkey."

Dean leaned his son back and wiped his mouth with the muslin cloth draped across his shoulder that he had managed to completely miss.

"Ok little guy you stay here with Uncle Sethie while Papa gets a clean shirt...no throwing up on him now you hear me?"

Seth reached for his nephew, cradling him in his arms and enjoying some cuddle time. The little boy was even more snuggly than usual, nuzzling into his uncle's chest and that's how Dean found them when he came back into the room, curled up contentedly in the corner of the sofa.

Tommy began to fuss the second Dean tried to lift him, snuffling closer to Seth instead.

"Oh so that's how it is then baba. Playing favourites? Don't forget where your next meal's coming from…"

He sat beside the pair and settled for tickling Tommy's foot.

"Listen to your Papa Tommy...my well's dry…"

"Seth! At least we know my kid likes you."

"What can I say Dee? I'm just lovable I guess...was the same yesterday when I went to meet Seth at the vet clinic so we could go sign the paperwork for the house. The stray that was dropped in a few weeks back has had her pups...it was like I was covered in catnip...for puppies. They were all over me! I thought they were too tiny to be behaving like that."

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of puppies, then his expression changed, becoming thoughtful.

"Were any of the other animals up there unusually affectionate?"

"Not that I noticed, but now you come to mention it, Omega Wilson came in on Wednesday afternoon to collect the gift basket for her granddaughter's shower and she had her little weiner dog in with her as usual…"

"...that vicious evil thing?"

"Yes. Except no. For once it was super docile. Even licked my hand. It was weird."

Dean's face became hesitantly pensive once again. Taking advantage of Seth glancing down at Tommy, he leaned in closer for a quick sniff of the other man's scent.

"Seff...after...after your heat...did you take a test at all?"

"Test? You mean like a pregnancy test?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"No. What was the point? Not like it was going to happen the first time...it took you and Ro three goes before it happened for you..."

Seth turned to face Dean a little better, taking care not to disturb Tommy, his own expression now curious.

"Why are you asking?"

"Hear me out before you jump all over me, ok?"

Seth nodded uncertainly.

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Bullshit!"

"Seth! Tommy! And I said hear me out!"

"Sorry Tommy sweetheart! Don't listen to bad Uncle Sethie, he's just confused about why your Papa has lost touch with reality."

Dean glared at Seth with all the fondness of a lifelong friend.

"As I was saying, I _think_ you might be expecting. I've heard of this before. Babies, all kinds of babies, are highly sensitive to the pheromones of a pregnant person, and some animals just have an instinct about it, which would explain Evil Wiener Wilson and there _is_ something different about your scent.."

"His name is Magnum apparently…"

"I did not know that. But we're going off topic. Like I say, babies, pheromones, Evil Magnum Weiner Wilson...pregnant. You. Are. Knocked. Up."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You can't get pregnant on your first heat."

"Seriously Seth? You really didn't pay attention in health class...It's not _common_ these days now that the majority of omegas use birth control and when they're ready to start a family it usually takes a while for their body chemistry to properly regulate itself again, but it's not _impossible_. Will you put this poor tired new papa's mind at ease and take a test? Please?"

Seth sighed deeply, the motion unsettling the snoozy little bundle in his arms. Reluctantly he handed Tommy back to Dean.

"Fine. I'll pick one up on the way ho…"

"There's some in the cabinet in the downstairs bathroom…"

"You're trying again _already_?"

"Hell no. I'm not ready for sex yet, never mind for a heat. Just being prepared...and stop trying to change the subject! Go! Pee on sticks!"

Sighing dramatically Seth did as he was told, trudging out into the hallway and across to the bathroom. Dean paced around the kitchen, humming and singing to Tommy while he waited.

He was mid lullaby when the door from the hallway slowly swung open a few minutes later to reveal an ashen faced Seth.

"Um...you were right...I didn't think...I thought I couldn't...this can't be…"

Whatever he was trying to say was lost as he slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Seth!"

Dean laid Tommy down in his bassinet and hurried to his friend's side.

"Seth...Seth…"

"Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted buddy. Let's get you over to the couch."

Carefully, Dean guided Seth across to the sofa and helped him to lie down, fussing over the pillows to make sure he was comfortable before fetching him a glass of water. Seth grabbed his hand when he returned.

"DeeDee. I'm going to be a papa."

"You are."

"Finn's going to be a daddy."

"Yes he is."

"I need to tell him. They should have been finished by now."

"I'll send Ro a text, tell them to get over here."

Tommy started to whimper a little as Dean searched for his phone. He picked him up and carried him across to the sofa, laying the little guy down on Seth's chest.

"There we go baba, let Uncle Sethie use his new magic powers to make you feel all warm and fuzzy while Papa sends for Daddy."

"What magic powers? And why are you sending for me?"

Dean met his mate with a fond smile, crossing to the doorway and pulling him off to one side for a hug, allowing Finn a clear view of his own reclining mate.

"Wasn't exactly you I was sending for, it was this other one here."

Finn looked just as confused as his mate had earlier. Dean took pity on him.

"Finn, don't you think that look suits Seth?"

"What look? He's just lying there with the bab…"

His face lit up like the sunrise as the implication of Dean's words sunk in. Rushing across the room, Finn fell to his knees beside the sofa, clutching at his omega's free hand.

"Truly?"

Seth smiled shyly at his mate.

"Yes Alpha. We're having a baby."

* * *

 ** _Our visit to this omegaverse is over, but only for now._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited this story, and especially to those who have taken the time to leave a review. Every single one is appreciated._**

 ** _Questions, comments, chat are always welcome on my tumblr - sortofgetit_**


End file.
